


Grady With A Chance

by Brien_James



Category: Sonny with a Chance
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brien_James/pseuds/Brien_James
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grady is a ditzy, dorky, sensitive guy who's never kissed a girl. But he's got a secret and now he has a chance at love. AU set mostly during Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secret Lives of Tween Stars

This chapter takes place in the last weeks of Season 1.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters, or their world, and this isn't intended as a threat to that ownership.

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper walked off the Mackenzie Falls set and headed for his dressing room. He went inside and locked the door. As he turned around he saw Grady Mitchell of So Random! get up from sitting on the couch, looking shy and adorable as always, and take a few steps forward.

Chad walked closer and shrugged out of his navy blue jacket and loosened his tie. "Did anybody see you come in here?" he asked.

Grady shook his head as he waited for Chad to come over to him. He responded, "No, I was careful to wait until most everybody else headed home."

Chad smiled as he walked over to Grady and kissed him full on the mouth. Grady never seemed to expect it when Chad kissed him, as he stiffened immediately and then melted into a relaxed state. Chad came up for air and said, "Good," while looking into Grady's clear blue eyes. Grady wore an expression of bliss on his face, sort of dazing out into what most people assumed was just him being "simple". However, Chad knew Grady had a lot going on upstairs, he just wasn't the most articulate guy, and he sometimes kept things to himself because people didn't get his off-beat sense of humor.

Grady's eyes focused on Chad's own and he asked, "I don't see why we have to sneak around so much."

Chad hugged Grady because his naivete was another endearing quality. "We can't have anybody knowing we're buddies cause So Random and The Falls have a serious rivalry going on, and if anybody found out we didn't hate each other's guts it would screw things up."

Chad grabbed Grady's hand and drug him back to the couch to sit beside him. "It was actually kind of cute how you all would gasp in unison when anybody said my name. It made me feel notorious, even more famous than I am."

Grady looked over at Chad and said, "Chad, I know it's more cause of your career than cause of your image."

Chad paused, and then he placed a hand on the side of Grady's head and petted his bright blond hair. "Well, I'm sure the fangirls might run for the hills if they found out I was bisexual and sleeping with a guy, but don't you think all of our cast mates would freak out more if they found out CDC was sleeping with Grady Mitchell of So Random!"

Grady nodded, although he didn't really want to admit it. "Tawni would probably stop speaking to me, Zora would declare war, and Nico would probably stop being my best friend."

Chad agreed so he nodded and pulled Grady in close to him to kiss him again. "Exactly, and while Sonny may not live the rivalry like the rest of the Randoms, I'm not sure she's ready for her pal Grady sleeping with all this." he said, gesturing with his free hands down his front.

Grady laughed, "Sonny is the one person I know wouldn't abandon me. She's tried so hard to get our shows not to fight."

Chad says, "If you say so, My G... Buddy."

Grady snarked out the beginnings of a laugh, "You almost said something funny there. I thought we were't dating?"

Chad responded with an obvious smile on his lips, "No, we're not dating. As far as the world is concerned, we're enemies having hate sex every week."

Grady smirked as he added, "And twice on Saturdays."

Chad said, "Seriously, I know it has to end someday. You'll find a guy who gets all of what makes you so special and you'll want to settle down with him. I'm not sure why, but I feel like this is good because it's so hot, and all the sneaking around makes it extra hot, but I'm just not sure if we're good for boyfriends rather than dudes who have sex."

Grady thought about it seriously for a second, and said, "Speaking of that?"

Chad looked into his eyes and asked, "Yes?"

Grady put his hand tenderly on Chad's chest and said, "So... do you think this time I can do it to you?" The aww sound was almost audible, as Grady bared his beautiful soul. Chad put his hand over Grady's and looked him deep in the eyes.

After a pregnant pause Chad said, "Not a chance."

Grady looked put out but not horrified, "Why not? I love when you do that for me, I want to feel what you feel!"

Chad responded, shaking his head and cupping Grady's face as he explained, "Sorry, Grady. I'm CDC, and can't be on the bottom. I'm a top, just like I'm the top young actor, I'm the top in our sexual positional arrangement here. Giving in and letting you have your way with me would make me something I'm not." Chad stood up and began to disrobe, starting with his shirt.

Grady looked up at him and his mouth hung open. He finally asked a question right as Chad let his shirt fall to the floor, "Versatile?"

Chad was surprised Grady knew his gay sex terms so well, but he turned and grabbed his belt buckle to undo it. "Well it'd make me that, but most importantly it'd make me soft and giving. Chad Dylan Cooper is hard, cold, aloof, uncaring. I'm so unbelievably handsome and confident because I am who and what I am. You wouldn't even be interested in me if I wasn't, even when I'm in your arms." Chad reached for his belt and sweet, but no longer innocent, Grady moved off the couch towards him.

~fade to black~

Chad collapsed on the couch, and leaned on Grady looking in his eyes. "You know what you gotta do now, don't you?" Grady was speechless and just shook his head back and forth. Chad continued, "You gotta wait here while I get ready and leave, okay, buddy?"

Grady looked like he wanted something more, "Chad... why don't we ever cuddle in your dressing room?" he asked.

Chad got up and grabbed his clothes, "Because, Grady, my friend, this isn't a hotel room and cleaning service will be here within an hour. You know we can only cuddle on Saturdays."

Grady smiled and said, "That's cause you have me twice on Saturdays. Okay, so I'll see you this weekend?"

Chad went over to the other side of the room and grabbed some designer jeans and put them on. He answered Grady's question while doing his fly, "Not this Saturday, I've got to go out with the daughter of this politician."

Grady looked sad and sat up. The mood instantly chilled as he reached over and grabbed a handful of nose tissue and began cleaning himself up. "I guess you have to keep up appearances," Grady gloomily proffered.

Chad put the finishing touches on his outfit, came over and put a hand on Grady's shoulder and said, "You know it. Now don't forget. Wait a bit to leave, and I'll see you soon."

He leaned down, and smoothing Grady's mussed hair Chad kissed him tenderly on the lips. Then he walked out. Grady watched Chad go and his lower lip quivered slightly as the boy he loved walked out of the room. Grady turned and reached for his shorts, t-shirt and button down. It took him a long minute to become decent and then he headed towards the door. He cracked it open slightly, saw that nobody was around and headed out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Grady headed back to the apartment which he shared with Nico. The bus had been on time, but Grady had gotten an urge to stop by McDonald's for dinner on the way home. One of the passengers asked him for his autograph on the bus, so that made it take that much longer. Grady loved his fans, so he didn't feel disappointed about that part. But he was feeling depressed when he walked up to the fast food restaurant, so he got himself an angus burger, large fries and a chocolate shake. All in all, he made it back home around 6:30 pm, and was just in time to have Nico interrogate him about where he'd been. He told Nico that he wasn't feeling well and that was why he was late.

Grady felt bad about lying to his best friend about the answer to his questions, about his rampant, secret sex life, and most of all about his sexuality. Nico would often bring up that he'd never kissed a girl when they argue. Grady had still never kissed a girl, but he'd kissed someone, so it counted right? He most certainly wasn't a virgin anymore, with Chad sleeping with him 3 or 4 times a week he probably was so far away from virginal that he could be called a slut. It made him feel guiltier because he wanted it almost every time he saw Chad in the flesh.

Grady took his food into his bedroom, closed the door and ate in silence. Then he clambered onto his bed, reached into his drawer and pulled out a sex toy. He put the toy to good use and then began stroking himself while thinking about the only boy that mattered to him, Chad Dylan Cooper. Grady mouthed the name Chad while pleasuring himself, and he let loose a painful moan as he reached climax.

Grady was laying there exhausted when Nico burst into the room screaming "Are you alright, G?"

Grady was too slow to cover up and just stared in shock at Nico standing in his doorway. Nico was in shock seeing Grady half naked, obviously having just finished masturbating, and the other evidence of his good time plain to see. Nico said, "Umm I... I..." and quickly exited, closing the door behind him. A moment later, Grady could hear the door to Nico's bedroom close tightly. Grady broke down and began to cry at that moment. This was the start of his worst nightmares.

Hours later Grady had cleaned up, put his clothes back on and dried his tears. He knew he had to go talk to Nico, it had just taken an hour and a half to get up the courage to leave his room. Grady stepped out into the hall, walked over to Nico's room and knocked gently. "Nico? I think we have to talk about... a lot of things."

Grady waited for Nico to say something but instead the door opened wide and Nico gazed out at him. It was an awkward moment, and the accusation of what he had seen was clearly fighting with the embarrassment of bursting in uninvited and finding his best friend exposed like that. "Uh, Grady, we don't have to talk about anything if you don't want to, man. I should never have burst in like that. It wasn't right," Nico said, furtively giving him eye contact but failing to maintain it.

Grady shook his head, looked Nico in the eyes and said, "No, we need to discuss some things. Do you wanna sit in the living room?" Nico nodded so they moved quickly to find seats, not speaking while walking down the hall. The amount of silence was foreign to the pair, and it heightened the level of awkwardness to maddening levels. Once they were seated they looked at each other.

Nico started by saying, "I know it's not cool to barge in, but you said you weren't feeling well, and you've been acting strange. I thought you might have had an accident, or hurt yourself."

Grady smiled and looked down, thinking about how deep Nico's concern for him really was. Maybe things would be all right after all. He looked up and said, "I'm not worried about that, but if you do it again, especially if I'm not alone, then we'll have to discuss things again."

Nico looked relieved and said, "I promise. I'll never barge in on you again." Nico paused and smiled, thankful that he had been forgiven. Then Grady, who had been chewing his lower lip, continued, "That's not what I wanted to discuss though." Nico's wide smile dulled a bit. He was afraid they'd have to talk about what Nico had seen, and he didn't know exactly what it had meant.

Grady said, "You found me with a sex toy... I enjoy having it inside me..."

Nico put his hands up to wave Grady off, "Look, G. I get it. You aren't dating anyone, but you still want to feel things, so you've been trying out sex toys..."

Grady held up one hand and Nico stopped talking. Grady said, "This is so hard..." Nico tried to interrupt again but Grady just held his hand up again, "Nico, I like other guys." Nico looked awestruck for a moment, and then he looked amused.

Nico laughed, "You've been making friends behind my back?"

Grady smiled, "Well yeah, but..."

Nico stood up, "You've got new buddies and felt you couldn't tell me?"

Grady responded, "Sort of, but..."

Nico said, "Dude, you're my best bud. I'm not gonna get jealous of that!"

Grady practically blurted out, "I like having sex with guys!"

Nico was taken aback and sat back down. It was a long few seconds. "You like guys as more than pals?" he asked.

Grady nodded.

Nico looked at him and said, "But I thought you were waiting for the right lady?"

Grady shrugged and sighed, "I've never met a lady that does to me what a hot guy does. I've gotten butterflies, but that's not the same. I think I could go out with the right lady, if she was special." Nico didn't have anything to say to that, so he sat there for a while.

Nico asked, "So you're not a virgin anymore?" Grady shook his head. Nico continued, "And what about kissing?"

Grady began to turn slightly red and said, "Yeah, I've been kissed." Nico stood up and practically ran across the room and hugged Grady as he just got to his feet in time.

Nico said, "Oh man, I'm so happy for you. It's been so hard to watch you get shut down all this time. To think, you were going after the wrong gender?" They separated just long enough for Nico to think about how close they were and he let go, and nervously put one hand behind his head.

Nico walked into the kitchen and got himself a mug to make hot chocolate in. He got curious so he asked, "So you like sex with guys, do you like other... activities too?"

Grady blushed and looked down, "Yeah. It's kinda hot." Nico saw this and turned away to grab the packet of chocolate.

Nico continued, "What about the other way?"

Grady looked confused for a second and looked Nico in the eyes, an obvious question mark written all over his face as Nico turned back around.

Nico asked, "Do you like... um... being the active participant in the relationship?"

Grady looked embarrassed and said, "I don't know. My buddy won't let me."

Nico set down his mug and looked over at Grady, "G, that's kinda lame. Won't let you? This boyfriend of yours sounds like a jerk."

Grady sat there looking at Nico and said, "Well, he's not my boyfriend. We're just sex buddies."

Nico looked startled and turned back around to grab a spoon. "Sounds like this guy is just using you and you let him. I'll bet you didn't even make him take you to dinner and a movie first." Nico stirred his cocoa and brought the mug back into the living room.

Grady got defensive and said, "There's nothing wrong with being a bottom in today's world! I read it online. And I'm not out so we can't go anywhere in public together. People might find out."

Nico held up his hands and said, "Ok, you don't have to get so worked up. I wasn't implying you're a girl or something. I still think you're letting him take advantage of you. You're far too nice."

Grady smiled, "It's okay, Nico. Like I said we're just sex buddies." Grady paused and looked down at the table before asking, "So you're not upset that I'm gay?"

Nico grabbed his mug and smiled, "Heck no, man. You're having more sex than I am. If that makes you happy I'm all for it. Sow your oats, or whatever the equivalent is when you're the one who's getting... you know." He sipped a deep draught from the mug and then looked back at Grady to ask, "You are using protection, right?"

Grady looked at Nico like he had just asked if he ate three meals a day. Nico laughed and said, "I know it sounds like a silly question. I'm just concerned is all." Nico drank more hot chocolate and said, "So, you're a bottom, and you aren't even curious what it's like for the other guy?"

Grady stood up and paced a few steps, "Of course I'm curious, but I can't force him. We share a bond that is not like those of other people. Forced to live in a big box with a shut door because our fans aren't ready for this part of our lives. Scandal or loneliness await me if I refuse my lover's demands, and I quite enjoy the frequency of our contacts and the tension of all the sneaking around."

Nico watched this display for a few moments and then leaped to an obvious conclusion and to his feet, "My god, you're sleeping with Chad Dylan Cooper!" Grady came to an abrupt stop, mouth agape with a look of horror on his face as he turned to look at Nico. Nico said, "It all fits. He's the type to never give his heart to anyone, you wouldn't try to hide it from me if it were anybody not associated with the Falls, there'd be a real scandal if anybody found out he's gay, and you're monologuing like Mackenzie right now!" Grady started to sputter out an excuse or denial, but Nico cut him off, "Look me in the eye and tell me your 'buddy' is someone else."

Grady opened his mouth, and then shut it. He tried to say something one more time, and then sighed. He answered, "No, you're right. It's Chad. And he's bisexual, so he can sleep with girls and do whatever he wants." Grady slumped back down into his chair looking defeated before continuing, "And I'm convenient cause I'm in show business. I know he's not into me for more than my body. He just knows I wouldn't tell on him to the media cause it'd hurt my career too. It's not like he loves me or anything. Did you know he's dating some politician's daughter this weekend?"

Nico shook his head, "No, I didn't know that. I suppose we'd all find out in the next issue of Tween Weekly."

Grady looked somewhat distraught, "Well he is. Do you know how hard it is to look at that? To even be around him without my... my... pelvis giving it all away? And what's worse is he has to take her out this weekend, when Saturday is our special day."

Nico was curious again, "Special day?"

Grady nodded, "Yeah, we cuddle on Saturdays cause... well you probably don't want to know why, but we cuddle and I like it and now I have to go without this weekend."

Nico set his cup down and got up to come over to Grady and pull him out of his chair and into a big hug. He said over his shoulder, "Sounds to me like he is your boyfriend. At least to you, he is." Nico widened the embrace but he didn't let his best friend go. "Have you told him?" he asked.

Grady answered, "No. Every time he says something that would sound like he's into me, I ask him if we're dating and he says no." Grady hugged Nico back and said, "Thanks, man. You really are my best friend."

As they separated again, Nico said, "For what it's worth, man? I wouldn't be afraid to hold your hand in public, or let you be the non-bottom or whatever it's called." Nico seemed to be ignoring the lack of distance between them.

Grady looked in Nico's eyes, perhaps for the first time in this way. "You'd be seen in public with me?" he asked, and Nico nodded, "It's no different than any other day." Grady asked another question, "You'd be my boyfriend?" Nico said, "Sure! It's not far from best friend to boyfriend when you know everything about your lover, and none of it is a deal breaker."

Grady fully separated from Nico and walked around the couch, "That's nice, Nico, but I know you just mean 'If I was into guys I'd be your boyfriend who isn't afraid to be seen in public with you.' But thanks for trying to cheer me up, man." Nico didn't say anything, but sort of looked away from Grady. Grady stopped and stared at Nico, mouth wide open. He walked around the couch's other side to stand next to the other boy. "You were just trying to cheer me up, right?" he asked.

Nico smiled and said in his nervous way, "Well... I have always been curious... and I have urges too."

Grady spat back out, "Urges for me?" incredulously.

Nico asked, "Do you remember the day we both got parts on So Random!" Grady nodded. "I felt funny around you that entire day. It wasn't until I saw you playing gamestation that I got up the nerve to talk to you."

Grady countered with, "But you go on dates all the time. With women!"

Nico said, "Yeah, and they are beautiful, and some of them are sweet, but they always break up with me cause I do something weird, or I break up with them cause I know they aren't ever gonna be a friend to me."

Grady let it sink in, his friend of 12 years had butterflies about him when they started on So Random! nearly five years ago. "I remember what you said that day. 'It looks like you could use a Player 2,'" Grady said. He continued with a question, "Why do you think we never felt anything before that? We've known each other since we were 5."

Nico shrugged and sat down on the couch. "I don't know. I guess it's because we saw each other as pals for the longest time. And my parents moved us to the other side of town," he said. In a moment he concluded, "Plus that was way before puberty. Then we didn't see each other for almost a year."

Grady sat down besides Nico and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I didn't really start looking at guys until last year. And I thought something was wrong with me because I kept getting butterflies at all the wrong times."

Nico said, "So... if we tried this, it might screw up our friendship. I'm not even sure how into guys I am. I don't really get excited while flipping channels or looking at male swimsuit models."

Grady responded, "I'm willing to risk it, if you are. I can't imagine a better boyfriend than you, Nico."

Nico smiled and said, "I guess I am willing to risk it. What's the worst that could happen? We're about to go on hiatus anyway, so if things don't work out it'll be awkward for three weeks tops, right?" He looked deeply into Grady's eyes and searched them out with his own. For the first time he didn't deny the spark that was there. Nico broke eye contact for a moment and coughed lightly before saying, "Um.. there's just one thing, Grady."

Grady looked at his best friend while asking, "What's that?" He placed his left arm around Nico's shoulders.

Nico answered him, still averting his eyes, "What about Chad? You have feelings for him, or you wouldn't have gotten so worked up earlier. We can't do more than fool around if you're still carrying a torch for him."

Grady got sad and looked back at the surface of the coffee table before them. "Oh, right. That."

After long moments of silence, Grady broke it with a sentence, "I guess Chad was right. One day I did find a guy who gets me, and I want to build a life with him." Grady looked back over to Nico and said, "Let's take it slow. I want you to be comfortable with me before we do anything intimate."

Nico said, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Grady, my man." They sat and looked at each other for a good while before Nico leaned forward and continued, "But kissing right away would be awkward, right?"

Grady responded with, "Oh yeah, yeah. Totally awkward." He scooted closer on the couch.

Nico said, "Not that I don't want to kiss you, because I do, but I'm kind of scared," as he leaned forward and put a hand on Grady's right shoulder.

Grady said, "That's natural. We're best friends. Kissing leads to groping and that leads to making out and nonstop sex." Grady then leaned in and planted a long kiss on Nico's lips. Both boys closed their eyes as they savored the touch of the other and the affection of the other for him.

When they parted, Nico opened his eyes and said, "So much for taking it slow. Does this mean I get to grope you now?"

Grady leaped up and said, "No groping." He had a gleam in his eyes when he finished, "We can limit ourselves to hugging and kissing for at least a week."

Nico gasped out, "A whole week?" while he rose to again hold Grady in his arms.

Grady answered, "Ok, until Saturday."

Nico said, "That reminds me. So why do you like to cuddle on Saturdays?"

Grady blushed and leaned into Nico's arms as he answered, "It's something to do in-between."

Nico's eyes lit up and he said, "Ah."

* * *

Grady walked into Chad's dressing room right after he saw the star head in after a long day of shooting. "Hey, Chad. How'd the uh... date go on Saturday?" he asked.

Chad turned around quickly and looked behind Grady to make sure they were alone. He walked over and wrapped an arm around Grady's shoulder as he pulled him further into the room. "It was boring. We spent an hour 'talking' about her father's political goals. That girl says she's going to Harvard in the fall but doesn't even know what she wants to do with her life," he said.

He stopped and looked at Grady, "It wasn't remotely as fun as what I wanted to be doing on Saturday. It definitely made me think about 'my Grady' all alone last weekend." Chad spun so that they were facing each other and kissed Grady on the lips, drawing his arms around him in a hug. It was a full ten seconds before he realized that Grady wasn't kissing him back. He pulled apart from Grady and left his hands on his shoulders, "What's wrong, babe?"

Grady looked Chad in the eyes and said, "You were right."

Chad smiled, "What was I right about? I mean, I love being right, but I also like to know how I'm right."

Grady said, "I found a boyfriend. Someone who gets me and appreciates all that I am."

Chad stepped back and turned his side to Grady, "Who? Was it that horndog Zac Efron?"

Grady smiled, "Nico."

Chad's mouth was agape, "Nico? Your best friend? The Random who's known you almost your entire life but has been a wannabe womanizer the whole time? That Nico? Who else did you tell?"

Grady held his hands up to calm Chad down, "I didn't tell him, he figured it out on his own and I couldn't lie to him. And we've both been figuring things out. It's hard to look at your best friend as less of a brother and more of a lover, until you just do."

Grady moved back towards the door, "I wish your date had gone better. I hope you find someone who makes you happy."

Chad said, "Hey, don't go, Grady. I was almost done wrapping my head around being called Chady by the press. We can work this out."

Grady stopped at the door and said, "You know, one thing I figured out is that relationships require give and take, and they need to be flexible, like a rubber chicken."

Chad put his left hand on his side and said, "Really, Grady? Really?"

Grady smiled, already feeling better, "Bye Chad." as he walked out the door. He walked away back to the So Random! prop house.


	2. And We're Back

This chapter takes place before the start of second season proper.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters, or their world, and this isn't intended as a threat to that ownership.

* * *

Tawni Hart was sitting in the Condor Studios commissary when Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell walked in during breakfast time talking to each other. They walked over. Nico smiled wide and said, "Good morning, Tawni. Are you ready for our first week back?" Grady was effervescent as he stood shoulder to shoulder with Nico and awaited Tawni's answer.

Tawni sighed and answered, "I could have used two more weeks of vacation time. I barely learned to ski, and my instructor was finally starting to notice me too."

Grady chimed in, "I'm sure your instructor would be proud to know you were trying so hard. You just need to go back out there next time and pick up where you left off!"

Tawni smiled, at the boys, then looking back at Grady in specific said, "I sure was trying. I put on my best 'Help, I can't seem to stay up on these skis' act. His hands were all over me, but sadly not in any of the right places."

Nico and Grady exchanged glances with each other and then looked back at Tawni. Nico said, "The next time you try to get a date out of your ski instructor, maybe you should concentrate on what he does off duty?"

Grady added, "Yeah, Tawni, the dumb blonde trick is not what I expect from you." He walked towards the food line and grabbed a tray.

Tawni commented as Grady walked away, "It's nice to know I can still surprise you, Grady."

Grady just shook his head as he headed in. Tawni turned her attentions back to Nico and said, "So, you both look to be in good spirits. Are you glad the hiatus is over?"

Nico sat down next to Tawni and said, "Well the break ended too soon, but yeah I'm glad we're back. I'm kind of starving to get back in front of a camera and do my thing."

Tawni said, "I heard you didn't get out much during the break, although there is a rumor of some themepark excursion or other? It was in Tween Weekly a few weeks back. Total fluff piece, all about you and Grady going during Rainbow Days to show your support for the fans. I can't say I read it, there were't any pictures."

Nico looked a little shocked, "Oh yeah. We did that. It was fun. We kinda got our meals comped by the park because so many couples were happy to meet us and get fan interactions."

Tawni asked, "So what was that like?"

Nico flexed an eye brow as he looked back at Tawni, "Interacting with LGBT fans?"

Tawni responded, "No, meeting fans when there weren't any cameras around."

Nico briefly rolled his eyes and said, "It was cool. Sort of tiring though. We got to ride the rides, so it wasn't a wasted trip, just not the day we had envisioned when we got up that morning."

Tawni gasped, "How dare you expect to have a normal trip to a normal themepark like normal people." She then smiled.

Nico laughed at her interpretation of the situation. Grady returned with a tray loaded down with breakfast foods on multiple plates. "They didn't have blueberry waffles, so I grabbed some peanut butter so you can make 'em like you enjoy 'em," he said. He sat down and began handing Nico plates. Nico accepted each one with a smile.

Nico said, "Thanks, G! You're always taking care of me." Grady sat down on Tawni's other side and blushed. He then began tucking into his own plate.

Tawni went back to filing her nails for a few seconds while the boys ate, but then she got a perplexed look on her face and put the file down. As she looked from Nico to Grady she said, "There's something different about you two."

Grady stopped in mid cut on the waffle he had been sawing and looked up at Nico, while Nico stopped in mid chew while eating a piece of sausage. Grady laughed casually and said, "What could possibly be different? We're the same old Grady and Nico." Nico meanwhile finished chewing and swallowed.

"Yeah, what's different? Same duo, different day," he said with a grin on his face.

Tawni crossed her arms and looked back and forth between the two, scrutinizing them fully. Grady looked away while pulling his chin towards his chest, screwing his eyes shut in a guilty expression, while Nico averted his eyes and pretended to be looking at a poster on the other side of the commissary. Tawni shrugged and stood up saying, "I can't explain it but maybe it'll come to me later. See you in the prop house guys." She wandered out of the commissary. Nico watched her go while Grady still tried to withdraw into himself.

Nico looked back over at Grady and tapped him on his arm, "She's gone, G."

Grady burst open from his cocoon and exclaimed, "It's all true!" and then noticed that they were sitting alone. He sheepishly looked at Nico as he realized he had just confessed to a table of people consisting solely of himself and his boyfriend.

Nico shook his head lightly as he looked Grady in the eyes. "I have no idea how you kept your secrets from me for so long."

Grady replied, "It's different with Tawni, she sees right into my head, man!"

Nico leaned in close and said, "Well it looks like we need to think about when we're gonna tell our friends."

Grady shot forward and animatedly related, "Oh no. Next you'll say I have to tell my brother Grant, or my parents. Then we'll be paying for full page ads to explain things to our fans. I'm putting my foot down at this stage, before it blows out of proportion!"

"Hi fellas," came from between them. Leaning in-between them was Chad Dylan Cooper! They had been so caught up they didn't even see him arrive. They both sat up straight and looked up at the teen heartthrob. Grady began poking his food with the fork while Nico put on a fake smile and addressed him.

"Ah, Chad. Didn't see you there. To what do we owe your presence?" Nico asked.

Chad looked at Nico and responded, "Even the finest actor of his generation needs to eat. Besides, I wanted to check up on you two."

Grady sputtered out, "Check up on us?"

Chad turned to look at him and Grady sunk into his chair a bit. Chad answered, "Yeah, I needed to see if this," which he punctuated by pointing between the two of them, "was over yet, and that everything had gone back to normal."

Nico smiled and said, "Don't you have some food to grab, maybe a script to butcher?"

Chad smirked at Nico and said, "You mean like Garry and Larry from your birthday last year?"

Nico chuckled briefly, stopped smiling and said, "Leave."

Chad flashed a peace sign with his right hand, "Peace out..." but halfway through his catch phrase just gave it up and turned to walk away mumbling, "It's not even worth it." Nico and Grady watched him walk away and they looked at one another. They both got up and took their food out the door with them.

* * *

Nico said, "I can't believe he said that. It's hard enough keeping secrets, now he's trying to break up our good thing."

Grady nodded as they walked into the hall with their dressing room. "I thought he'd have found someone by now, and would just leave us alone," he said.

"Who are you talking about, guys?" they heard as they turned the corner and came face to face with Sonny Munroe. The two of them stopped dead in their tracks and stared at her.

Nico was the first to recover, "Uh, Chad Dillon Cooper."

Grady had put a smile on his face by then and jokingly said, "Yeah, he was just bugging us in the commissary. We don't usually walk around with trays of food."

Sonny laughed and said, "Grady, I've seen you walk around with a turkey before."

Grady said, "You've got me there. When were we supposed to have special talk time again?"

Sonny shrugged, "You haven't asked me to do that recently, I thought you either had something you wanted to think over, or were just busy. But I'm not doing anything right now. Do you want to finish breakfast and meet me in the lounge?"

Grady turned a lighter shade and haltingly said, "No, that's okay. Maybe later?"

Sonny smiled and said, "Okay, boys. I'll see you later then, and it's good that we're back." They continued to their dressing room and Sonny watched them go. She had a look on her face that indicated that she was lost in thought. She resumed walking towards the prop house.

She walked past Chad in the hall and he stopped. "Hey," he said.

Sonny responded with, "Hey." She stopped walking and said, "I saw that you chased Nico and Grady out of the commissary. Why are you always giving us a hard time?"

Chad looked hurt, and then put upon. "I'm hurt that you'd think that. I have nothing but the best of intentions to help you Randoms escape your mediocrity. And what better way than to bask in the glow of success?"

Sonny crossed her arms and said, "For someone who claims not to care about So Random!, you sure find excuses to hang around a lot. Also, different isn't mediocre, and I'm frankly disappointed that you'd even say that."

Chad said, "Hey, I was just joking. I don't think you guys are mediocre."

Sonny smiled, "You don't?"

Chad replied, "No. Mediocre actually stands a chance of winning a Tween's Choice Award this year for Best Tween Show."

Sonny let her temper show, "Chad, your ego is astounding, and it's such a shame that you don't have the ability to back it up."

Chad responded to that with, "Oh I can back it up!"

Sonny fired back, "Really?" to which Chad replied, "Really!"

Sonny spat out, "Fine!" and Chad said, "Fine!"

Sonny threw her hands up and said, "Good!" Chad spat out "Good!" and they turned on their heels and walked away from one another. Sonny didn't know why she let him get to her like that. Every time she thought she was getting through to him, he threw up a wall and it always ended like this. Sonny held her head as she walked into the prop house, and tried to clear the strong emotions from her mind. Tawni was already there lounging on the couch.

Tawni looked up and said, "Oh, hey, Sonny. Are you ready to work on some skits? I was thinking we could take the Check It Out Girls to a Tokyo supermarket."

Sonny walked over and sat down next to her. "Okay, so we'd be like, 'Check It Out, he's wearing a diaper.' 'Check It Out, his diaper has tassels on it.' Check It Out, he's so big his diaper looks like a bikini!'" Tawni looked at Sonny blankly, so she explained the joke, "We'd have Grady dress up as a sumo wrestler?" Then Sonny got a perplexed look on her face and continued, "Although, now that I'm visualizing it, it doesn't seem funny, so I've got nothing. What's the punchline?"

Tawni had a look of slight disgust on her face as she responded, "I hadn't thought of a punchline. I was just thinking of all the import merchandise they'd have to buy from Harujuku to put on display, and how I'd get to keep most of it when the show was over." Tawni turned to Sonny and asked, "Speaking of Grady, have you seen him and Nico yet?"

Sonny nodded, "Yeah, I saw them taking breakfast back to their dressing room."

Tawni asked, "Did they seem a little odd to you?"

Sonny shrugged and looked at Tawni, "Odd, how?"

Tawni said, "I don't know. It's hard to describe. Like there's something different about their mannerisms, their interactions, but I can't put my finger on it."

Zora Lancaster burst out of the sarcophagus and said, "Like they're keeping secrets?"

Tawni stood up and turned around, "Yeah, that's it exactly. It's like they're keeping secrets!"

Sonny choked out a laugh and looked at Zora, "Keeping secrets? Those two? I'm pretty sure that if they were hiding anything, I'd know about it pretty quick."

Zora stalked over and looked Sonny right in the eye, "They're up to something. The vent covers in their dressing room were replaced with ones you can't see through and are bolted shut."

Sonny looked to Tawni, who was looking at her waiting for a likely explanation, so she turned back to Zora and offered, "Maybe they're just asserting their right to privacy, Zora. You hide in all the vents in this place."

Zora took another step forward and then looked left with an evil gleam in her eye, "Ha, privacy doesn't mean anything in a building like this. Once you've been here longer you'll see I'm right about that! No, they're hiding something alright and I aim to find out what!"

Sonny stood up and walked slightly away before turning around, "Maybe they're boys in their late teen years and don't feel comfortable with their young female friend spying on them anymore?"

Tawni chimed in, "As if those two would be self-conscious about how they look to any of us."

Sonny said, "No, Tawni, maybe they just want to make sure they have some privacy!" Emphasizing the last word in the sentence and using eye contact to draw Tawni's attention to Zora and then back again.

Tawni suddenly got it, and said, "Oh, privacy. Yeah, maybe that's it after all. I think I'm going to knock twice before I go in their dressing room from now on."

Zora looked inquisitively at the two older girls as Tawni continued, "I wouldn't want to walk in on their privacy time."

Zora stared at Tawni and then back at Sonny, "I know all about the birds and the bees. And it's something more than them wanting to do things behind closed doors. Grady looked downright guilty earlier today."

Tawni thought back to the commissary and piped up, "Yeah, you're right. Guilty."

Sonny stared at Tawni, so Tawni continued, "When Zora's right, she's right." Zora took off out the prop house door and Tawni followed after her. Sonny didn't have any choice but to chase after them.

"Wait," she called.

* * *

Sonny plastered herself over the doorway to Nico and Grady's dressing room and used her arms to bar the way. "I'm not going to let you just barge in here. It's not right."

Zora pushed on the door while Tawni pulled on Sonny. Zora said, "Out of the way, sister!" All three of them managed to fall inward into a pile. Nico and Grady were sitting down reading. Nico had a magazine while Grady was reading a comic book.

Nico stood up and said, "Can we help you three?" as Grady looked on.

Sonny looked guilty as she stood up and brushed herself off. She turned around to try and usher the other girls out, "No, we were just leaving." but Zora broke away and charged right up to Nico.

Zora stared him right in the eyes and said, "I'm on to you. You two are hiding something and you know I'll find out. So you might as well spill it."

Nico was speechless while Grady tried to slink further into his soft chair. Zora switched and approached Grady and stared at him over the top of the comic he was covering his lower face with. She started looking back and forth between each boy, "I've heard some rumors about you two since we went on break. Nico hasn't been on a date in over a month, and you haven't bought any new video games, Grady. That's decidedly unusual, for both of you."

Grady didn't speak but just shrunk even further from the tiny girl full of manic confidence. Nico chuckled embarrassedly and said, "Zora, don't you think you're over thinking things? Plus, are you gonna believe some unsubstantiated rumor over your friends?"

Sonny chimed in while Tawni watched the display, "Nico's right, Zora. You've interrogated me on multiple occasions and sometimes it was completely unfounded."

Zora shot a glance at Sonny, so Sonny amended her statement, "Okay, a few times it was unfounded. Sorry, guys, Zora usually can sniff out anything out of the ordinary, which is saying a lot for this group. Even I have to admit I thought something was going on when Grady missed opportunities for special talk time for a month straight."

Tawni closed the door and walked over to join the group. She walked over to Nico and said, "You might as well tell us about whatever it is, so we can get back to working on skits for the show. All this mystery and drama is killing me."

Grady slammed his comic into his lap and with a look of sheer distress on his face he exclaimed to the ceiling, "Darned special talk time!" He then stood up and walked dejectedly over to Sonny and the rest, with Zora trailing behind him. Grady refused to look anybody in the eye as he mumbled something.

Sonny said, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Tawni leaned in and tried to hear better. Nico was the only one not visibly trying to listen.

Grady said, "I said that I..." and he paused. He continued, "I..." He paused one more time and closed his eyes. He opened them as he finished his statement, "I'm gay." The girls all took the confession in and just looked at Grady. He said, "I've had sex with guys and everything."

Tawni said, "Ew." Grady got a horrified look on his face and drew back from the group.

Sonny was shocked and turned on her blond cast mate, "Tawni!"

Tawni held up her hand and said, "I just imagined Grady having sex, and I wanted to imagine that as much as my mom with her flavor of the week boyfriends."

Sonny continued to stare at Tawni slack jawed. Tawni said, "What? I don't want to imagine any of you having sex!" She wandered away from the group. She turned back around as she flopped into Nico's chair, "Grady, you are using protection, right?"

Grady got defensive and cast off his shell, "Really, Tawni? Really?"

Tawni got a snarky look on her face and responded, "Hey, I was just concerned."

Sonny asked, "So that was it? That's your big secret? Grady, we're your work family and more importantly your friends, we don't care about that." Nico was silent and Grady turned away with a guilty look on his face. Sonny gasped, "Oh my gosh, that's not all."

Zora poked Grady in the arm and said, "So that's why you kept disappearing into the Falls soundstage a month ago. Who was it?"

Grady screwed up his face and said, "I can't say!"

Zora pressed forward, "Talk!"

Grady said, "No!" Zora leaned in and intimidated Grady with her sheer presence and need for answers.

Nico finally spoke up and in a soft voice, he said, "It was Chad." Grady looked over at Nico as if he had just ripped out his heart. "I'm sorry, Grady, but it's bound to come up now and keeping these secrets is making you jumpy. You almost broke down when Chad came to our table, and how do you think that makes me feel? I had to watch him push your buttons and play on your heart strings?"

Sonny was shocked, "Chad? Chad Dylan Cooper is gay?"

Nico turned toward Sonny and said, "No, he's bisexual. Like me." Tawni sat bolt upright, and Sonny was at a loss for words.

Zora threw up her arms and excitedly said, "Now it all makes sense! Grady realized he was gay and started sneaking around with Chad. When Nico caught him sneaking around, which was bound to happen by the way due to them being roommates, Grady confessed to Nico and then Nico confessed to Grady and they've been dating every since. It's the only explanation which fits all the facts, including why Nico hasn't been on a date since that time, and why Grady, who can't keep a secret, has been skipping special talk time! He didn't trust himself not to blab everything to Sonny, and since Sonny can't keep a secret either, he didn't want it running all over the studio!"

Sonny looked hurt, "I can keep a secret."

Grady hugged Sonny and said, "No, Zora's right. You kinda can't, and I was afraid of everybody finding out.." He let go of Sonny and walked back to his chair to sit down. "If you all figured this out in less than a day I guess we can expect to be plastered all over the media any day now," he said with a sigh.

Sonny walked over and put a hand on Grady's shoulder, doing the same to Nico as she said, "No, I really can keep secrets. I may be bad at hiding things, but I don't blab all over the place. Especially when it's something personal like this. Nobody will hear about this from any of us. We're like a family, so don't worry, your secrets are safe."

Zora gave Nico a full hug with her head buried in his abdomen and a smile plastered on her face, drawing his attention with a look of surprise. "Bored now," she said after a beat and walked toward the door.

Tawni got up and left right behind her. "Meet you back in the prop house in an hour, boys," she said.

Sonny smiled wide at the both of them, and she reached down to grab Grady's hand. He rose and she drew them both into a hug, then she kissed Nico on the cheek and then Grady. "You had better not keep any more major secrets from us," she said. She let go of them and prodded Grady on his nose, "Especially if I need to get dressed for a wedding." Sonny let go and began heading for the door.

Nico turned and asked, "Wedding?" as Grady moved in close and placed his arm around Nico's waist. Nico automatically draped an arm over Grady's shoulder.

Sonny smiled at the two of them and said, "You two are great friends, and great roommates, so I'm sure you'll be great mates as well. I'll be your best woman if it comes to it." Then she exited and closed the door behind her.

Grady stepped fully into a loose embrace in Nico's arms and said, "So... what do you think about that? We didn't lose any friends."

Nico replied, "Yeah, they're great friends. Now we just have to find a way to tell Marshall."

Grady got a frightened look on his face and started to sputter, "Oh no, I forgot about Marshall. Oh and Grant, our parents..."

Nico leaned in and kissed Grady, silencing the flow of worry. He held him there for a long while, the two finally coming up for air with smiles on their faces. Nico said, "Let's just walk into Marshall's office. It won't be so bad."

Grady sighed, shrugged and said, "Yeah I guess. I think I can face anything if you're with me, Sunshine."

Nico shook his head, kissed Grady and said, "Nope."

Grady tried, "Darling?"

Nico let go, smiled and said, "Nope."

Grady said, "Honey?"

Nico started walking towards the door with a wide grin on his face, "Nope."

Grady said, "My Love?"

Nico reached the door and tugged it open, he said, "Nope," as he walked through.

Grady ran after him, "Nico!"

* * *

Grady and Nico walked into Marshall's office and Nico asked, "Do you have a minute, Marshall?"

Marshall looked over and said, "Sure, boys. What can I do you for?" The two of them stepped in and Grady closed the door behind them.

Grady and Nico sat down in front of Marshall's desk and Grady began, "Uh, Marshall. We thought it was important that you knew we're dating now."

Marshall looked perplexed as he said, "Is this some kind of joke? I've known Nico was dating practically since he got here. I'm glad, Grady, but why are you telling me?"

Grady choked on his next words, so Nico stepped in. "We're dating each other, Marshall."

Marshall responded as if he hadn't heard at first saying, "Of course you're dating each other. Who else would you be dating..." Then it sunk in, "you're both dating... each other?"

Grady nodded vigorously, and Nico just nodded once in response. Marshall sank back into his chair. "Well that lessens the teenage parents scandal anxiety. On the other hand it could create a scandal all its own," he said.

Looking them in the eyes he asked seriously, "Who else knows about you two? What about the rest of the cast?"

Nico said, "The cast knows," and Grady chimed in, "And Chad Dylan Cooper knows. Nobody else knows."

Marshall reached toward his phone and said "Well we need to get him in here so he understands this isn't fodder for the tabloids. It's your private lives and your careers."

Grady quickly said, "I don't think you have to worry about Chad saying anything."

Marshall stopped in mid-button press and sat back, "I don't have to worry, huh? Well if you boys aren't worried, I won't be. Now get back to work, you're due in the prop house in 5!" Grady and Nico jumped up and started to bolt for the door. "Oh and boys?" Marshall asked right before they grabbed the door knob. "I'm happy for you. But don't think you can slack off around here. If you're too busy making goo goo eyes at each other and don't make with the ha has, I'm sending you out to do standup until you'll want to lie down permanently." Nico nearly ripped the door off its hinges and Grady and he were out the door like a shot. Marshall reclined, got a bit wistful and said to himself, "Young love."


	3. Interference Isn't Bliss

This chapter takes place shortly after the previous chapter "And We're Back"

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters, or their world, and this isn't intended as a threat to that ownership.

* * *

Nico and Grady were sleeping in bed together, both snored slightly and Grady rolled over and unconsciously hugged Nico. Nico's eyes bolted open and he rolled out of bed tumbling to the floor. Grady stirred due to the noise and opened his eyes, "What's going on, baby?"

Nico stood up and brushed himself off, then turned toward Grady with a bit of aggression, "You poked me!"

Grady looked puzzled for a second and then lifted the covers to look down below and sheepishly smiled and said, "Um... the dream I was having wanted to tell you good morning?"

Nico walked back over and sat down on the bed, "This is still all kinda new, I mean we've been dating for almost three months, but this is the first night we fell asleep in the same bed. I'm still not used to you having a pet name for me."

Grady said, "That's cause you never had a nick name. You've been calling me 'G' since we were in elementary school."

Nico smiled, "I guess you're right... babe," he said, trying it out on Grady. Grady just smiled right back at him and pulled him close to give him a kiss. Nico wrapped his hands around Grady's shoulders and turned to straddle him, climbing under the covers.

After a few more minutes of mutual groping, Grady came up for air and nearly breathlessly said, "Baby?"

Nico looked him in the eyes and said, "Yeah, babe?"

Grady said, "More than my dream wants to poke you right now." Nico laughed and began unbuttoning Grady's pajama top. Just then Nico's alarm went off, causing him to stop what he's doing, and groan. Nico climbed off of Grady, got out of bed, and turned the alarm off.

Grady said, "Awww."

When he heard the shower turn on he jumped up out of bed and ran across the hall to his room, and shut the door.

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper looked into the face of Penelope and asked, "Do you know why you're here?"

The actress who portrayed Penelope on the Falls gave Chad a look of disinterest, "Not really, but let me guess? You want me to go over to So Random!, kidnap Grady Mitchell, tie him up, make it look like I'm doing unspeakable things to him, or an acceptable likeness of him, all while orchestrating the arrival of Nico Harris on the scene to witness it all, so as to drive an unbreakable wedge between the two best friends as Nico sees me, the current object of his obsession, engaged with his pal for no apparently good reason other than to be spitefully mean."

Chad gasped, then narrowed his eyes, "You're good! But actually, I really want you to do all of that, but reverse it. How do you do that by the way?"

Penelope quipped, "You talk in your sleep." Chad looked shocked, then perturbed but waved his hands to dismiss her. She shrugged and walked out of his dressing room.

Chad couldn't wait until Grady was distraught over the betrayal, then he'd be able to sweep in and do his thing. A shoulder to cry on would turn into a warm hug, a kiss and then he's back, baby!

* * *

Grady had managed to resolve some sexual tension once he had gotten into the shower, so he made it through the bus ride to the Studios sitting next to Nico the entire time without a big tent in his pants. Once they had gotten inside though, Nico had run off to the commissary, while Grady, who for once wasn't really hungry, went to their dressing room.

It wasn't long before the door burst open and Tawni walked in. "Grady, here you are! I need your help!" she said.

Grady jumped up from his chair and said, "Yeah, Tawni?" Tawni showed him a picture of two fancy cakes, one was a pink cake with four tiers, and the other was a three dimensional frosted sculpture made to look like a forested park made up of little island scenes connected by rainbow paths.

"Which cake do I buy for my upcoming birthday?" she asked.

Grady looked shocked, then he looked back and forth between the pictures. "Um... I think the layer cake looks like more food, but kinda traditional. They both look so delicious, but why are you asking my opinion?"

Tawni said, "No reason really. I mean, you're gay and you love to eat. Isn't this your particular area of expertise? Vanity cake choices?"

With an audible gasp of air, Grady turned away and crossed his arms. "Tawni, I'm hurt that you expect me to be some sort of dessert designer simply because I'm a gay, cake lover."

Tawni walked over and put her hands on his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, Grady. I didn't mean to offend you."

Grady said, "Well, if you're sorry..."

Tawni continued, "So I was thinking the 3D one..."

Grady turned around with a big grin on his face, "Yeah, that one."

Tawni threw her hands up, flashed him a smile, cocked her head to the side and said, "I just knew you'd agree with my choice. I have excellent taste." Tawni then began to head to the door.

She stopped right on the threshold, "I really am sorry for putting stereotypical expectations on you. I mean, nobody could even tell you're gay from the things you like to do, or how you act."

Grady said, "Really?" hoping she meant that he was manly.

"Yeah. You are weird, and a bit of a dork, but not the least bit effeminate. See you later," she said, as she opened the door and walked out. Grady went back to his chair and sat down.

Nico walked in and said, "Good news, G. That new character you wanted to do last year has Marshall chomping at the bit."

Grady looked over and asked, "Which one is that?"

Nico said, "You know, Girlfriend Guy. The dude who chicks find so sensitive they don't view him as a dude. You submitted it last year and he was all, 'No, no. With the Check It Out Girls, Sally Jensen and old standards like Dolphin Boy, you're headed to overload.' Well it's a whole new season, and Marshall wants to see where you take Girlfriend Guy."

Nico reached out a hand as he watched an imaginary person walking away from him, "But... but I love you." Then he burst out laughing while holding his stomach. "That name you came up with was awesome too, Shannon Flowers."

Grady said, "Uh... I don't think I want to do that character anymore."

Nico suddenly stopped, turned to Grady and asked, "Why not? It's comedy gold! It'll be just as funny as Dolphin Boy!"

Grady said, "I just don't want people to start seeing me as effeminate, that's all."

Nico walked over and said, "Look, babe. Being gay doesn't make you effeminate or anything. It doesn't affect who you are, make you less manly or whatever. You are you."

Grady countered with, "Tawni said I was too dorky to be seen as gay, but Girlfriend Guy isn't dorky, he's sensitive, and sensitive guys are seen as gay."

Nico hugged Grady and said into his ear, "But you are both sensitive and dorky. And who is it that is dating this adorable, hilarious, sensitive, dorky guy?"

Grady hugged Nico back and they separated enough while still in an embrace to see each other's faces. "You are..." Grady said as he started to sway back and forth in Nico's arms.

Nico said, "That's right. Now man up and start writing Girlfriend Guy. If you're afraid to put yourself into your characters then you might as well give up comedy."

Grady kissed Nico on the lips and broke the embrace before they got too lost in it. "You're right. So, I'll see you in the prop house in a bit? I want to go write some notes down while things are quiet around here."

Nico nodded and said, "You sure will." Grady headed to the door and grabbed a pad of paper on the way.

* * *

Grady was walking down the hallway to the prop house, writing notes in his pad when he bumped into someone so hard that he was deflected into the wall. He started out saying, "I'm sorry, I should have been walking where I was looking." What he saw was three, beautiful, young women, extras from this week's taping of Mackenzie Falls. They were all wearing low cut shirts and skirts that barely covered their thighs.

Grady was kind of awestruck by what he saw as he stretched his hand unconsciously towards one of the girls who had fallen down. She took his hand and he helped her up without taking his eyes off of her bosom. In Grady's head he seemed drawn to her chest because he was so intent on proving to himself that he did or didn't like girl's bodies. He thought that life would be easier if he was mostly bisexual like Nico, but the fact that he had never really paid attention to that before now drove him to stare, almost as if he couldn't believe the proof before him that he was indeed more gay than anything.

However, by this time the girls were offended. The one he had helped up withdrew her hand from his as she got her balance and noticed Grady's stare. She then took one step back and calling out, "Pervert!" slapped him on the face so hard that he spun towards one of her comrades. This second girl backhanded Grady as he nearly collided with her and she yelled, "Pig!". Grady collided with the wall and fell backwards flailing his arms just in time to see the third girl step in and slap his cheek again, practically screaming, "Dog!"

At that point, Sonny poked her head around the corner of the hallway, and seeing Grady being team-assaulted by the three extras ran over and put herself right in the middle of the group, screaming "Stop! Stop! This has got to be a misunderstanding!" Grady's cheeks were bright red, in stark contrast to his normal pasty complexion.

The first girl said, "Oh, I'm sure. This perv was staring at my chest. He deserves this, and maybe a swift kick too!" The second girl nodded her agreement, while the third vocalized it, "Yeah, hollywood guys are all alike."

Sonny said, "I'm sure there's some other reason for whatever happened." She grabbed Grady's arm and took hold of his hand. "Grady couldn't possibly have been..." then Sonny stopped in mid-sentence as Grady squeezed her hand tightly.

The three girls looked between Grady, head hung low and looking apologetic and dejected, and Sonny, righteous peacemaker who was strangely silent. The second one said, "Let's go Mandy."

Sonny waited until the girls had left and she hurriedly ushered Grady towards the prop house. He looked like he was on the verge of tears, but holding them in because he was so embarrassed. "Grady?" she asked trying to draw him out of his shell. "Do you want to talk about what happened? I know you weren't blatantly ogling them, so what's up?"

"No, Sonny. I was. I was staring at her chest and I don't even know why. It was like I couldn't look away, but at the same time it didn't make me feel anything. I'm so... sorry. I don't know how to make up for that!" he said. Sonny looked on in disbelief as she heard Grady spill out his heart.

Zora slid down the prop house slide and said "I think I know what's going on." She stood up and walked over to Grady as he was about to sit down on a barstool at the far end of the room.

Grady asked, "You do?"

She smiled the smile that indicated that Zora was doing some high level hypothesizing and said, "You're doing what I like to call reverse reinforcement. You know you're into guys, but you can't quite believe it yourself on a subconscious level, because you've been told all your life that you'd eventually like girls, and that one day you'd find the girl of your dreams, settle down and all that icky stuff. So you're unconsciously looking at examples of the opposite sex's physical traits to see if you can feel a reaction."

Sonny and Grady just watched Zora as she paced back and forth explaining. Zora continued, "Whether you feel anything or not, you're reinforcing behaviors that are the reverse of what you should naturally be feeling, given the avowed depth of your feelings for the same sex. Thus, reverse reinforcement. It's unconscious, meaning you can't help it, so don't worry Grady. You staring at girl's butts or chests doesn't mean you're broken. It just means that you're starting at girl's butts and chests."

Sonny looked to be at a loss for words, but she found some. "Zora, that's an amazing analysis of the situation," she said.

Zora shrugged, "It's nothing. I happened to be in an overhead vent watching when it all went down. It was like Grady's brain shut down, but he didn't seem to be 'interested.'"

That was when a studio employee came in and handed Sonny a note. Sonny read the note and then said, "Whoa, Nico has to run to do something important. It says here not to wait for him to begin brainstorming."

* * *

Grady walked back to his dressing room and opened the door, oblivious to much of everything. However, when the door opened wide, he took in a horrific scene. "Penelope" from Mackenzie Falls was straddling a slim, smartly dressed, young black man on a chair in the center of the room, and she was kissing him and fondling him. Worst of all he was kissing and fondling her back. Grady spun around and walked away from the dressing room at a fast pace. Penelope stopped making out with the young man.

He looked up at her and asked, "Que es esto?" She smiled at the young man and said, "I think we're done here."

* * *

Chad was standing in the hallway as Grady ran up to him, face white as a sheet. Grady showed no intentions of stopping, so Chad called out to him. "Grady, what's wrong?" Grady focused on Chad and stopped running. "You look like you have just seen a ghost. Is everything alright?" Chad asked.

Grady just stopped still, looked Chad in the eyes and grabbed him in a tight embrace, leaning his head on Chad's shoulder and staring away into nothingness. Chad patted Grady on the back and guided him to his dressing room, which was conveniently nearby.

* * *

Nico walked in the door to the apartment and looked around. Grady's door was closed and the lights were out everywhere else. Nico hit the lights in the living room, closed the door and walked down the hall. "Hey, babe. What happened today?" There was a shuffling sound and then the door opened. Grady was standing in the doorway, his eyes were puffy and it was obvious he had been crying.

Grady stared daggers at Nico and accusingly asked, "So now it's 'babe'? Now you want to spend time with me."

Nico looked confused and he said, "Grady, I don't know what you mean by any of this. I was worried cause you took off from the studio at noon and didn't give any explanation to anybody. You didn't even tell Marshall!" Grady crossed his arms and looked away at that. Nico continued, "I'm actually relieved you're here at home, but don't you think you should explain what happened earlier?"

Grady looked back at Nico and read his body language carefully. He took a deep breath and said, "Can you explain what you were doing at 11 o'clock in our dressing room?"

Nico looked confused once more, "I wasn't at the studio at 11."

Grady turned suddenly on Nico and poked him in the chest, "We got your message about having to take care of something important. So imagine my surprise when I headed back to the dressing room to grab a script from last year when I saw you making out with that Penelope woman from Mackenzie Falls!"

Without skipping a beat or becoming self-conscious in the least, Nico asked, "What?"

Grady's lip drew in uncontrollably as he said, "So you won't admit you were cheating on me. At least tell me why you'd do that in our dressing room! There are easier ways to tell someone you're dumping them!"

Nico said, "Grady, I wasn't in the dressing room then. I was across town at the bakery. This was supposed to be a surprise, but here." He fumbled around in his pocket and handed Grady a slip of paper.

Grady looked at it and saw that it was a receipt. "What does this mean?"

Nico smiled at Grady, "There is a time stamp, and the last four digits of my debit card on that receipt for a triple chocolate cake with custom icing. Doesn't it show that I was at the bakery at 11:11am this morning?"

Grady looked at the receipt closer, and then back at Nico with pure surprise. "It does. How? Why? I saw what I saw! What's going on here?"

Grady seemed to think of something and then looked horrified. He slumped against the door frame and said, "You weren't the one being unfaithful, it was me."

Nico stared at Grady with his mouth wide open, "What?"

Grady looked at Nico and said, "When I saw what I saw, I was so shocked and hurt I ran away. Chad was the first familiar face I saw as I was walking around and he asked me what was wrong. I... I really needed a hug so I hugged him, and the hurt was so raw I kind of lost myself. Next thing I knew we were in his dressing room and he was asking me questions. I told him I had seen you with Penelope and he was so understanding. He didn't talk about you, he only said things would be ok and that he was here for me. Then he kissed me."

Nico listened raptly, and said, "Go on."

Grady gulped and said, "He kissed me and I didn't stop him. I kissed him back. We made out for a few minutes until he started reaching for my belt buckle. Then I gently pushed him away and ran out of his dressing room and came straight here. But that doesn't change that I cheated on you. If I hadn't felt too betrayed to think about sex I probably would have slept with him. I am so sorry, Nico."

Nico rolled it over in his head, it was obvious he was thinking but his expression was inscrutable. Grady squirmed and averted his gaze. "Grady, I can't get mad at you for any of this."

Grady asked, "Why not? I was weak, and with my heart, Nico, not just my body."

Nico calmly said, "Because you were played, babe. That "Penelope" chick has never given me the time of day. You happened to witness her in our dressing room during the one time I was away at the bakery, and I only left because the bakery called and said that if I didn't come pick up my cake this morning they'd be forced to throw it out. You saw her with someone who looked exactly like me, but I'll bet he wasn't wearing the clothes I'm wearing right now. Lastly, Chad just happened to be hanging out in public instead of at the Mack Falls stage when you ran away from the So Random! stage."

Grady looked him in the eye, "That doesn't excuse what I did to you."

Nico stared back at his clear blue eyes and said, "I'm not gonna lie and say that part makes me happy, but I can't get mad about it. At least, I can't get mad at you about it. I am really mad, but not at you, G."

Grady asked, "What are you gonna do, baby?"

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper walked into his dressing room and began to set down his smoothie when he looked at the walls and saw large posters that all had a picture of his face on them and different captions each in unmistakable letters. "Chad Dylan Cooper has a birthmark on his butt" "Chad Dylan Cooper screwed me" "Chad Dylan Cooper is a monster" Chad was so shocked he dropped his smoothie which splattered all over the carpeted floor.

At that very moment there was a knock on the door and Chad spun around and asked, "Who's there?"

He heard Grady respond, "It's me, Grady." Then he saw the knob turn before he could race to the door. In walked Grady and Nico.

Nico didn't waste any time. He shut the door behind him and said, "You're going to stop messing with us or else."

Chad tried to play it cool and say, "I don't know what you're talking about. And pay no attention to these slanderous posters."

Nico said, "Oh those are gifts, those are the originals to a series of magazine ads and billboards we'll be paying for if you don't leave us alone. And it's hardly slander if it's true is it?"

Chad spun on Grady, "You told him about my birthmark? How could you?"

Grady said, "Chad, we're serious. You called up that actor who looks like Nico and had your costar make out with him in our dressing room. Then you tried to get in my pants less than 20 minutes later."

Nico said, "And if it doesn't stop, we'll be feeding the whole story to Tween Weekly. They'll probably have us on TV with those voice changers and blurred out profiles explaining the whole story, but we just don't care. We'll out ourselves on TV, and drag you along, if you try to break us up again."

Chad hissed through his teeth, "You wouldn't! It would ruin your careers."

Nico fired back, "I think we'll survive, we're comedians. But how well do you think it would go if the world found out that Chad Dylan Cooper was a boyfriend stealer? They'd say, 'He can have any girl you want. Hell, he can have any guy he wants who wants guys. Why would he try to steal someone who's in a relationship?' Then that'd be it for you."

Grady said, "I wish I could forget yesterday. You ripped my heart out, Chad. I think I hate you now." He walked towards the door. Nico followed him out.

* * *

Shannon Flowers chivalrously held a chair for Marissa to sit down at the cafe table he had been sitting at with Claire and her little sister Angie. He said, "So... uh Marissa, how was your day?"

Marissa, the brunette beauty responded, "It was so full of drama! Becky told Cindy that she was in love with Marco, but Marco is dating Adrianna, and I told you last week that Phillip is crushing on Adrianna!"

Claire, the blond piped up, "Oh yeah, and today Phillip got into a fight with Tanner on the football field during practice. It happened right when Julie walked by."

Angie yelled out, "Boys suck!"

Marissa paid Angie the barest of attention and said, "I know, right? So like Tanner is in love with Julie, but Julie must have told him she's in love with Phillip, and Phillip is going after Marco's girlfriend and Becky is crushing on Marco, so everything's all messed up."

Shannon just looked back and forth between the girls as they gossiped, "I thought Becky was dating Louis?"

Claire and Marissa responded in unison, "He dumped her for Charice last night."

Shannon said, "That's horrible."

Angie said, "That's why boys suck!"

Claire continued, ignoring her sister, "I know, right? That means that Becky is all reboundy right now, so it'd never work between her and Marco, but she's so screwed up she just can't see it."

Shannon said, "I thought Marco was dating Adrianna? I'm so confused."

Marissa said, "It's not confusing, just sad. Now if I could just get Troy to notice me."

Claire said, "Marissa, there's no way Troy is dumping Lucy until homecoming."

Marissa, "So true, so true. So who are you hoping asks you to the dance?"

Claire twirled her hair and said, "I don't know, maybe Nate... or Winston."

Shannon looked self-conscious and he offered, "Uh... Marissa, I don't have a date to homecoming, so if you wanted..."

Marissa looked at him and said, "Aw, Shannon. It's so nice of you to offer to go stag with me. Well, anyway, thanks for meeting us after school, Shannon. You're a good friend."

Claire said, "Yeah, bye, Shannon!" She turned to Marissa as the two stood up and dropped a few dollars on the table, "Who are you going to ask to the Sadie Hawkins dance in May?"

Marissa answered Claire as they walked off, with Angie stalking away after them. Shannon sat at the table watching them go. Shannon reached out towards the retreating girls with his left hand and said, "But... but I love you."

There was thunderous laughter and the lights dimmed.


	4. Bro With A Chance

This chapter takes place three months after the previous chapter "Interference Isn't Bliss" and immediately after the episode "Grady with a Chance of Sonny".

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters, or their world, and this isn't intended as a challenge to that ownership.

* * *

Sonny Munroe was sitting in the So Random! prop house working on her latest Check It Out Girls skit, when Grady Mitchell came walking in, obviously in a good mood by the smile on his face and the spring in his step.

Grady bowed and said, "Good afternoon, dear friend!"

Sonny looked up and said, "Wow, someone's in a chipper mood. This wouldn't have anything to do with Grant getting on a plane a few hours ago, would it?"

Grady smiled and sat down on the couch, "Yeah, things are looking up. Grant's on his way back to his fraternity, and I'm back on my way to my normal life..." he paused and with a quizzical look admitted, "If you can call my life normal."

Sonny laughed, "Well, I'm happy that you're happy. You've been on an emotional roller coaster lately. One minute you're being adorable with Nico, the next you're freaking out about paparazzi or what other people think."

Grady said, "Well I can't help it, it's kind of different being in a relationship. Nico and I used to be best pals and now he's my bedrock. Sometimes I get butterflies, and at other times I feel like my heart's in my throat. Mostly, I feel all warm and fuzzy inside, especially when he holds me..."

Sonny looked at Grady as he trailed off.

"Ahem... not that I need to feel vulnerable like a soft teddy bear or anything. You understand," he said while cupping his left cheek with his left hand, and looking away.

Sonny got up and walked over to Grady. She leaned down and gave him a big hug. "I kind of understand. I've had boyfriends before. Nothing feels better than when your boyfriend surrounds you with his love, so you can let your guard down. It only makes you less macho to idiots who care about that stuff."

She stood up and said, "Be confident to be yourself. You're still the same lovable guy I met a year ago."

Grady patted the seat and Sonny sat down. He turned to her and said, "Thanks, Sonny. And thanks for helping me with Grant, even if that kind of went a bit wild there for a while. I really wasn't ready to tell him about us yet."

Sonny smiled and said, "You'll tell him when you're ready."

Grady said, "Seriously. It's harder than it seems. Everybody has been okay with us so far, but it's not like anything else I've ever had to do. Coming out is hard, and it's been hard every time so far. I don't know if I'll ever be comfortable telling my family about us."

Sonny gave Grady a side hug and said, "I know it's hard. I've seen friends come out to their family before. They told me it does get easier though." She got up and went back to her pad of paper. As she sat down she said, "Just don't wait until you get married to tell your parents. Most parents have to adjust to things in stages."

Grady laughed, "Yeah, I can see that. Hi mom, I'm getting married to my best friend, and his name's Nico. You're coming right?"

Sonny laughed, "Ha ha ha... that's almost funny, or would be in a different context."

Grady asked, "What kind of context were you thinking about?"

Sonny said, "You know, like if the main character was getting married to someone who only speaks russian, or if you couldn't tell if the other character was a girl or a boy. You know, something off the wall like that."

Grady stood up, "A reverse dolphin boy sketch! He's finally asked the girl of his dreams to marry him, but now he has to explain it all to his mother, who isn't likely to approve. The girl he's marrying is an oddball in the situation and it's funny cause Dolphin Boy is the one who is normally odd-ball."

Sonny stood up and tried getting into character, "Dolphin Boy, what was it you wanted to tell me that was so important you made me miss the show at the marina?"

Grady said, "It's good news, ma. I'm getting married!"

Sonny clasped her hands together in joy and ran over to Grady and gave him a hug, "That is wonderful news. So is she a bottlenose? Maybe a porpoise? You have to take me out to meet her right away!"

Grady made a face and a Sploosh sound. Then he sheepishly looked away and said, "Uh.. she's actually just outside, her name's Caitlin." Sonny let go and gave him a quizzical look.

At that very moment, Tawni Hart walked in from the back of the prop house and having overheard just enough of the conversation walked right into the improvised scene. "Mrs. Dolphin Boy. It's so good to meet you. Your son has told me such nice things about you!"

Sonny looked shocked and said, "Dolphin Boy! She's got legs! I wasn't expecting this when you said you were getting married. Explain yourself!"

Grady clenched and again made the Sploosh sound. Then he looked Sonny in the eyes and said, "Oh, mother. Can't you see, she's the girl of my dreams."

Sonny looks at Tawni skeptically, "Hrmph.. are you at least a good swimmer, girl?"

Tawni pantomimed pulling several medals from underneath her jacket, "State championship swim team, ma'am!"

Sonny laughed and slapped Tawni on the shoulder, "Oh well that's fine then."

The three of them laughed and then Tawni said, "So you're wanting to take Dolphin Boy to another level, huh?"

Grady said, "It's something Sonny said that made me think of it. I think it's a great idea."

Tawni said, "Well, I'm going to go sit down and get on painting my nails. We have a big premiere to go to next week, and I have to perfect my color scheme by then."

* * *

Grady walked in the door of his apartment and saw that the lights were off everywhere but in the dining room. Grady looked around and saw Nico leave the kitchen with two plates covered with greenery. Nico looked up and said, "Hey, babe. How was today?"

He set each plate down as Grady answered, "It was fun, but I still missed you." He walked over to Nico and gave him a kiss on the lips, held it for a second and then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's back and drew him in closer. When Grady let go Nico had a smile from ear to ear.

Nico moved to his place, put a hand on his chair and said, "I missed you too. It's been a whirlwind day. Shall we?"

Grady grabbed his chair and said, "We shall. I can't believe they gave you half the day off to prepare for an anniversary dinner."

Nico said, "What can I say? This one is important, right?"

Just then Grady's phone began to ring. He gave Nico a sheepish look while he fished into his pocket to pull out his phone. "Sorry," he said. He pulled it out, hit the switch to silence the phone and looked at who was calling. "uh... I'll be right back. I'm sorry, Nico." Grady answered the phone and stepped away from the table, "Hello."

Even Nico could hear the "Hey Gravy!" as it exploded into Grady's eardrum. Grady said, "Hi Grant, look..."

Grant cut Grady off, "So, what's been going on? I just got back to hottie-ville and I wanted to let you know that while you may have the best eye candy on the planet, things aren't dull around the old campus!"

Grady tried again, "Grant, I have to go. I've got plans."

Grant stopped and then said after a brief pause, "Dinner plans?"

Focused on getting off the phone quickly, Grady answered without thinking, "Yeah, so can I call you later?"

Grant said, "Man, you work fast. You've gone from fake girlfriend to real date in less than a week. I'm proud of you, brah! What's her name? What's she like? Wait, were you at dinner when I called? I'll hit you back later. You're gonna tell me everything! I'm so proud! Later, brah!"

Grady didn't say anything, in fact he was kind of in shock. He threw his phone on the couch and zombie walked back to the table.

Nico noticed that Grady hadn't said 'bye' and asked, "Did he just hang up on you? I thought your brother was nicer to you now."

Grady said, "He was super happy that I had dinner plans."

Nico said, "That's great, babe!"

Grady continued, "And he wants all the details of the person I'm with at this dinner date."

Nico deflated, "Oh... well we've gotta tell him sometime, but I know you've been dreading this for half a year. You wouldn't have just gone through all that pretending with Sonny if you felt you could've told him while he was here."

Grady said, "Yeah. I don't know what I'm gonna do."

Nico said, "Well right now, you're gonna enjoy this wonderful meal I prepared for us."

Grady smiled and said, "Ok, I'll forget about it for now. Wait, do I smell your famous potatoes?"

Nico smirked, "Maybe."

Grady didn't waste any time tucking into his salad. Nico smiled and began eating as well.

* * *

Grady and Nico were lying in bed. Nico spooned Grady and softly snored. After the extended lovemaking session they had just had, Grady felt content while Nico drifted off to sleep. He had completely forgotten about Grant until this moment, and didn't know what he was going to do. He knew Grant would feel hurt he had lied to him, again. He also didn't know how well Grant would take the news, but he liked the new relationship they had begun to develop. If only there was a way to tell Grant without having him freak out and revert to the Old Grant, the one that beat on Grady incessantly and made fun of him all the time. Why else would a seventeen year old who hates playing sports own a mouth guard?

* * *

The next day, Grady made his way into the So Random! prop house and was startled to find Chad Dylan Cooper standing inside holding a script and talking to Sonny. Sonny wasn't being her usual angry self with Chad, she was actually listening to what he said. He walked fully inside and coughed to make himself heard. He put on his best disapproving glare and said, "Ah... ahem... what are you doing here, Chad? Picking on my costars again?"

Chad spun around and looked at Grady, "Now, why would I need to do that? I'm just telling Sonny about this charity function I'm going to... what's it called again?"

Sonny spoke up from behind him, "Save the Planet Foundation." She looked slightly perturbed he couldn't even remember the name of the charity function he was attending.

Chad continued, "Yeah that. I can get a table for $300, and wanted to know if you touchy feely types wanted to come with me. Everybody at the Falls already has plans, but I promised the girl in charge to provide some support, and I don't like breaking my promises."

Grady's disapproving glare turned into a smile, to which Chad's smile grew, "So I take that as a yes?"

Grady nodded, "It's for charity right?"

Chad began to walk away and said, "Sure is. Oh and no inviting extra people, there is a limit of 8 people to a table and I already know who else I'm gonna ask. You comedians can take dates to other events."

Grady looked puzzled, "You invited Nico to this too, didn't you?"

Chad stopped at the door and said, "Yeah, all of you Randoms are invited, just don't go inviting other people. Especially, Nico. He's always trying to impress someone." Chad exited the room and Grady got a confused look on his face.

He turned back to Sonny, "That was odd. He phrased that like he didn't know Nico and I are dating."

Sonny shrugged, "That is kind of weird. So... how was your anniversary dinner last night?"

Grady beamed at Sonny, "It was wonderful. Nico cooked everything, and it was so delicious and then we sat on the couch for an hour talking, and then... well you can probably guess what we did then."

Sonny walked over, "Yeah, I don't need full disclosure. It looks to me like someone is truly in love." She poked Grady on the nose and he put an adorable shy look on his face, clasped his hands and rocked his arms back and forth slowly.

Grady he looked upward, eyes focusing on nothing in particular as he answered her, "Yeah. I'm in love. I've thought I was in love before, but this is the real thing."

Sonny walked away and asked, "So does that mean the last vestiges of your crushes are over?"

Grady smiled, "Yeah. It's hard not to have any feelings on my former crushes, but I definitely can feel the difference."

Sonny turned and smiled and said, "Good. I was kinda afraid you were getting confused lately, like the other day."

Grady sat down on the couch and sort of slumped, "I know. I wish I hadn't even thought about that. It's just I get so flustered by people's personalities, shining so brightly and so on."

Sonny came over and sat down to say, "Look, I know it's hard to figure out. People get attracted to people for different reasons. For some it's about their looks, others its about their personality, and for the luckiest it's about both. You probably still feel like if the right girl came along with the perfect, attractive personality that you could fall in love and make it all work."

Grady was shocked and asked, "How did you know?"

Sonny replied, "It's not that hard to figure out. There's no way you'd obsess over Martha from the dream sequence or try to have a real date with me if you felt it wasn't a possibility."

Grady slunk down in his seat, "Well, I guess it's easier for some people. I've never dated a girl, ever. So I don't know for sure what the possibilities are. Nico still looks at girls and I'm pretty much okay with it; since he likes girls and he likes me, but he comes home to me. I still sometimes wonder if we're really meant to be together."

Sonny said, "Aw... don't worry about it, Grady." She leaned in and gave him a side hug. "Nico has changed. Haven't you noticed that he's even louder and cornier now when he flirts with girls and how none of them even give him the time of day?"

Grady nodded, and Sonny continued, "That's him trying to keep people from noticing the big change you've made in your lives. If he's obnoxiously asking out every cute girl he sees, then people think he's still single and looking for a girl. In his own way, he's trying to protect your relationship from prying eyes."

A light went on in Grady's head and his face lit up, "Wow, Sonny. I had forgotten about that. Maybe I should hold up my end of the bargain?"

Sonny said, "That's the Grady Mitchell everybody loves... eager to pull off some scheme and caring and sensitive to the core. And happy."

Grady smiled, "Yeah, happy." He hopped up and put a determined look on his face, "Well, I gotta go. Time to go get rejected for asking out a girl in the commissary!"

Sonny laughed and shook her head as Grady ran from the room.

* * *

Grant answered the video call and said, "Hey Gravy! What up pup? So how was your date last night?"

Grady said, "It was really special. So how was your flight back? You look like you haven't slept a wink." Grady looked at his bleary eyed brother who seemed his manic self only because he was forcing it.

Grant laughed and said, "When you're the president you gotta inspect the party preparations, brah. So I haven't slept since we last spoke. You have got to give me details about this hottie you were going to dinner with."

Grady looked defensive and said, "Why? So you can decide if you need to swoop in later if I get dumped?"

Grant said, "No, that was the old me. Your dates are your dates and I'm happy for you."

Grady smiled and asked, "Really?"

Grant said, "Really. It's been fourteen years of me ignoring your good side and trying to mold you with tough love. Not anymore!"

Grady said, "Good. Cause I'm sure I'm in love."

Grant said, "Already? You've only been seeing this girl for a few days. I haven't been in love since sixth grade, but I know it doesn't happen that fast."

Grady looked wistfully off into the distance and said, "You're right, it's been a long road."

Grant said, "Is there something you want to tell me, Grady? Were you too ashamed of your girlfriend to let me meet her? Is that why you did that song and dance with Sonny? 48 hours isn't a 'long road.'"

Grady said, "Well it almost didn't happen. We met on a teacup ride thirteen years ago. We've known each other forever, but couldn't see the attraction right in front of us until now."

Grant said, "Oh, so that's what you meant. Well, Grady, sometimes that's a good situation. From what I hear anyway. So when am I gonna get to meet this person who makes you all lovey dovey? Thanksgiving? Christmas?"

Grady said, "I guess it depends."

Grant said, "You're not ashamed of your old brother now are you?"

Grady said, "No, at least not like this. It's just a sensitive situation."

Grant said, "Ok, well at least give me a name."

Grady looked at Grant's expectant expression and took a deep breath. He said, "Nico."

Grant said, "Nicole? I don't remember... oh wait, I do, that red head who was in your class twelve years ago? She's in Hollywood?"

Grady said, "No, his name is Nico. Nico Harris, my best friend."

Grant stared at the screen and said, "I don't think I heard that right. I must be hung over and exhausted."

Grady said, "No, I decided to tell you. You deserve to know the truth, to really know me. You're my one and only brother."

Grant said, "Grady, I am still not sure that I get it. Cause if I'm hearing you clearly, what you just said sounds really gay."

Grady said, "Grant, that is what I'm trying to tell you. I am gay. I have a boyfriend. We just celebrated our six month anniversary last night."

Grant looked directly at Grady and said, "Little bro, this isn't something to joke about. I know you're a comedian and all that, but I have a classmate who's gay and it's not a laughing matter."

Grady said, "I'm not joking. I didn't tell you before because I've been freaking out about it." Grady put on a smile and asked his brother through the computer screen, "So Grant, are we still good?"

Grant waited long seconds before he responded, "No, Grady, we're not."

Grady's smile faded entirely. He could see it all crashing down: he'd get more beatings, the comments would turn hateful, Grant would tell his parents and who knew what they would say or do. It was all turning dark as the most important part of his life beyond his career was about to disappear.

Grant said, "I can't believe you hid this from me! I can't believe after what just happened a few days ago you couldn't tell your own brother the truth, right after we had pledged to always be there for each other. No, little brother. We're not good until you properly apologize to me, and then you're gonna call mommy and dad and get this finished tonight."

Grady was floored, he hadn't expected this response! He stammered, "But... this is hard enough telling you..."

Grant kept it simple, "Man up, Grady."

Grady wasn't sure what to say to that. Grant continued, "You're a guy dating a guy so I know it's got to be impossible to keep it in your pants. You want them to find out when the rest of the world does that their baby boy is sleeping with his costar, best friend and roommate who he has been dating for most of a year?"

Grady said, "No you're right. And I'm sorry. I mean really, truly sorry that I didn't trust you enough to tell you when you were here. And it's not like I wanted to use Sonny to hide this from you. It was actually sort of her idea, but she was trying to protect me."

Grant responded, "Sonny is a good friend. You're lucky to have a friend like her, willing to do anything to keep you out of trouble."

Grady asked, "Even if it gets me into more trouble?"

Grant said, "She stuck it out. Now, are you gonna get on the horn to our folks or am I gonna have to come back out there and hold the phone to your head?"

Grady said, "I'll tell them when I'm ready."

Grant fired back, "Families don't keep things like this from each other. You know grandma always say, 'An omission is as bad a lie.' You better make this right. I'm not gonna keep secrets and watch what I say around our parents."

Grady said, "Ok. Ok. I'll call them."

Grant asked, "When?"

Grady said, "Soon."

Grant concluded with, "Good. So tell me when you first suspected Nico might be into guys? I seem to remember he was a lady's man. I always kinda hoped he'd rub off on you... although I guess he has in a way. Ha ha."

Grady said, "I didn't know until he asked me out. And yeah it's hard to tell, Nico isn't gay."

Grant asked, "He's bisexual? Doesn't that mean he ogles everything that moves?"

Grady says, "Well, he still sometimes looks, but he's home with me every night."

Grant said, "That's alright, bro. Now we're good. So this is pretty serious, huh?"

Grady nodded, "I think so."

Grant said, "Well I know I haven't done enough yet to qualify to be your best man, but if it comes to it, I hope you'll consider me as an option."

Grady's face lit up, "That's one of the nicest things you've said to me since we were kids."

The door opened and in walked Nico. He saw that Grady was on the computer and walked over. "Hey, Nico. What's up? Congrats on the anniversary, brah!"

Nico was flabbergasted, and then he looked at Grady and just smiled, putting his arm on Grady's shoulder. "Thanks, Grant."

Grant asked, "Seriously though, you're treating my bro right? You had better treat him with love and respect, and that includes the good times and the bad times. If you two don't work out, I don't want to hear about some lame text message. You got me?"

Nico said, "I'd never do that. Trust me!"

Grant said, "Well this all makes sense in it's own way. Did Grady ever tell you about how he used to hug and kiss all his toddler playmates whenever the play-date was over?"

Nico smirked and said, "Somehow, he's never mentioned it."

Grady got a thousand mile stare and said, "Good night, Grant."

Grant kept going, "Yeah, mom used to bring it up all the time. 'Our casanova' she'd say."

Grady reached up and started to tilt the laptop screen closed. "Good night, Grant!"

Grant said, "Of course nobody cared about a 2 year old boy kissing other 2 year olds of both sexes. It was kinda cute..." Grady snapped the laptop closed and looked up at Nico, "It's a boring story anyway."

Nico said, "Oh no. Now you've gotta tell me the whole deal. How long were you 'their casanova' for?"

Grady got up and said, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Nico guessed, "Six months?"

Grady answered, "I don't wanna talk about it," and began to walk to his room.

Nico asked, "A year?" as he followed Grady to the hallway.

Grady said, "Don't. Wanna. Talk. About It." as he walked into his room and shut the door.

Nico stood outside and said, "Aw, come on Grady, you know all the embarrassing stories about me!"

Grady flung open the door, grabbed Nico's shirt and said, "Not gonna talk about it," as he pulled Nico inside and into an embrace where he silenced his questions with a deep kiss. Nico let it drop as he lost himself in Grady's arms.

When they came up for air, Nico said, "So who wants to talk?"

* * *

Chad lay with his eyes closed on a lounge chair in a dimly lit room with his arms laid gently on his stomach. An unknown man sat against the wall and observed him.

The man said, "...7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and you're under. Please sit up."

Chad moved to a sitting position opening his eyes, but they were unfocused as he stared at nothing.

The man said, "You will forget about the private lives of your exes. As far as you are concerned they are single people unless you see then with someone. None of your exes are even on your heart's radar. You've never dated anyone who you've fallen in love with, and you don't long for anybody you've been intimate with."

He continued, "Hide the memory deep down, and lock it behind a door with a key. That key is the word 'schadenfreude'. Only if you hear or read the word schadenfreude will you remember these memories."

Chad was unmoving throughout this period, so when the man said, "Now you're coming awake. When I count up to 3, you will awaken and remember nothing of our conversation."

"1... 2... 3!"

Chad's eyes focused on the room and looked around, "Hey, Doc. So how's Chaddy doing?"

The man, obviously a hypnotherapist, said, "You've done well over these last eight weeks, Mr. Dylan Cooper. I think you are ready to go back into the world. Your problem is overcome." The man stood up and offered his right hand.

Chad hopped up and shook his hand and said, "Thanks, Doc. I feel so much freer right now. Like I've got no burdens and nothing stands in my way." Chad turned and left the office.

After a few minutes the therapist shockingly enough reached up and pulled off his face, revealing a long head of hair. The mask dropped onto the floor into a puddle of light.


	5. Secrets, Lies and Digital Recordings

This chapter takes place after the previous chapter "Bro with a Chance" and immediately after the episode "Falling for the Falls (Part 2)".

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters, or their world, and this isn't intended as a challenge to that ownership.

* * *

Grady Mitchell distinctly remembered earlier that week when his boyfriend, Nico Harris, had blurted out, "The only thing that you could possibly do that would be a bigger betrayal would be if you were dating Chad or something." The entire cast of So Random! had shared a big laugh together. It seemed funny at the time, but now that the week was over and everybody knew that Chad Dylan Cooper was dating Sonny Munroe it was no longer hilarious. Even the mirth they had derived from seeing Chad's photo splashed all over every copy of Tween Weekly showing him vomiting water all over Sonny's body as she shied away with a disgusted look on her face had faded.

The door to the apartment opened and Nico walked in wearing his trademark hat, and the necklace he always wore over a cool t-shirt and jeans and Grady looked over at him with a mixture of desire and sheer happiness. He jumped up off the couch and quickly walked over to give him a hug and a kiss on the lips. Nico kissed him back, folded him into his arms and they separated just enough to walk to the couch and sit back down.

Nico looked at Grady and said, "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining? I love a greeting like that."

Grady shrugged and continued to look Nico in the eyes, "I was just thinking to myself and was really grateful for how things turned out between us."

Nico asked, "What were you thinking about?"

Grady looked away and said, "Well, I was kind of feeling guilty for giving Sonny a hard time about dating Chad... you know, because I was secretly sleeping with him behind everybody's back."

Nico said, "Hey, I wouldn't say anybody felt betrayed. They are two completely different things."

Grady asked, "How is it different? We were having sex and he's been our professional rival for years. I'd say that's the ultimate betrayal."

Nico said, "You and I both know Sonny isn't going out with Chad just because she finds him attractive. She's not that kind of girl. She's falling for him, just like you did, but the difference is that she hid it from us when we asked her about it. She was too scared to tell us the truth."

Grady got out, "But, I also..." before Nico interrupted him saying "But, but, but... we never asked you if you were hanging out or doing anything with Chad. We never told you we weren't comfortable with you doing things with Chad, and had you blow it off like it was nothing, only to later find out you were doing exactly what we said we had a problem with."

Grady slowly nodded, "So I guess you were more mad she was lying to everybody than that she was watching Mackenzie Falls, or that she decided to go out with Chad."

Nico hugged Grady close with a side hug, pulling his head close to his own, "Exactly. You don't choose who you love. You do choose if you lie about it when your friends and family ask you directly. For all of her talk about us being a family, she didn't trust us, or have enough faith in herself, to just tell us."

Nico paused and then said, "I don't know any other way to tell you this, G, but if you had been dating Chad, I would have been happy for you if things were working out differently."

Grady gasped, "Really?"

Nico said, "Yeah. If he was treating you right, and you had the courage to be open about it with us I would have supported you. You're my best friend. But that relationship was a dead-end, and I'm glad we took the risk of making our friendship into a romantic relationship."

Grady said, "Me too. I can't think of anybody who understands me as well as you do." Grady paused and then continued with a twinkle in his eyes, "Plus you're hot."

Nico said, "Thanks, but I think you're way hotter." Nico reached over with his free hand and drew Grady into a long kiss.

Grady was grinning ear to ear when they drew back from one another. "I love you, baby!"

Nico responded, "Babe, you know I love you too."

* * *

The next day Grady walked into the prop house and flopped down onto the couch.

"Hey, Grady! Wonderful day!" greeted him, and he turned to see Sonny striding in, with a large smile on her face.

Grady put on a fake scowl and said, "Oh. Hi, Sonny." He propped his feet up on the coffee table, pulled out his phone and began playing last week's episode of Mackenzie Falls.

Sonny walked past the couch, heard and saw what he was watching and stopped. She leaned over the back and asked, "You're watching the Falls, right here on the prop house couch?"

Grady paused the playback and then cleared his throat, "Well, you see. Since you made us all crazy last week with your deep involvement with The Falls, I figured I could stop being a secret Falls watcher and just watch it wherever I want to. As long as Tween Weekly doesn't paint me as some girly, drama obsessed fanboy, I can do whatever I want."

Sonny asked, "Aren't you afraid that Zora or even Nico will get upset that you're not watching at home, assuming they don't consider it a betrayal."

Grady shook his head, "Zora and I have an understanding. I don't judge her and she doesn't judge me. Plus, Nico and I talked about it last night. If I'm not lying, then it doesn't matter. So I'd rather be honest about being a fan of the show. If my life has nothing to be ashamed of, then I have nothing to hide. If I have nothing to hide, then it doesn't matter what others think about me."

Sonny stood up and said, "Well, Grady, that's real mature of you. I'm rather proud of your decision." She walked over to the counter and sat down on a stool. Right as Sonny picked up a pen to begin writing sketch ideas on the resident pad of paper, her phone beeped, signifying she had just gotten a text. She looked at the phone and then smiled.

Grady saw the response and asked, "So, I guess pizza night is indefinitely canceled, huh?"

Sonny said, "Well... Chad did ask me to go out on another date, but it's not like I'm never going to pizza night ever again!"

Grady said, "Sure, you say that now, but with most of your dates falling on the same night every week, and pizza night falling on the same night every week, and you missing every pizza night so far for dates, it's a safe bet that you're gonna miss pretty much all of them."

Sonny asked, "What if I promised I'd be at pizza night in the future?"

Grady smiled, and asked, "Really?"

Sonny gave a weak smile and then said, "But I'd have to bring Chad with me."

Grady growled and turned back around to his video. He un-paused the video playback and focused on the happenings on the Falls. He had gone a few minutes watching the establishing shots of the landscape, and Mackenzie's family home sitting room when Tawni Hart walked in and said, "Hey, guess what? I have a date with Hollywood's Most Eligible Bachelors!"

Grady again paused his video playback, looked up and said, "Wow! Who?"

Tawni looked at him and said, "Tim and Drake Butler!"

Sonny turned around, shocked. "The Butler Twins? You're kidding me?"

Tawni was so excited as she shook her head in the negative, "It's totally legit. I asked Drake if he wanted to go out for dinner and he said yes. Then he said that he had to invite Tim, since they did everything together at least until the second or third date."

Grady didn't look as overjoyed as Sonny, and when Tawni saw it, she looked at him and asked, "What?" Grady plucked up the courage to tell Tawni the one thing she probably didn't want to hear, "Well, I'm happy for you, but I've heard rumors, Tawni."

Tawni's mood darkened and then she shrugged off his concerns, "What would you know about them, Grady?" She looked into space and spread her hands wide with a flourish as she finished, "They're TV stars ready to burst onto the big screen."

Grady went back to watching his episode, "Okay, I was just worried for you is all."

Tawni turned on her heels and said, "If I was you, I'd worry more about what it says about a teenaged boy sitting in public watching a melodrama aimed at girls." She quickly walked out, and left Grady and Sonny with stunned looks on their faces.

Grady turned to Sonny, "Did we not just go over this? Everybody here watches the Falls! But suddenly when I try to tell Tawni to be careful, it's 'Ooh Grady, you're such a girl!' She might as well be telling me to start wearing feather boas and paint my nails!" He stood up in a huff and put his phone in his pocket after making wavy motions with his hands for emphasis.

Sonny looked at him, "Don't let her get to you. You're not effeminate because you like the Falls. I think Tawni is just upset because she really likes Drake, and wants things to work out. Besides, you know you would rock that boa like nobody else could!"

Grady laughed. When he recovered he said, "You know just what to say sometimes, Sonny."

Sonny's eye brow perked as she asked, "Only sometimes?"

Grady steepled his fingers together and nodded slightly. Then he half-shrugged and said, "Well you do have a tendency to sonny it up a bit, but yeah sometimes your comments are right on."

Sonny smirked, used by now to the nickname for her particular well-meaning brand of meddling. "On a more serious note. You're not hurt that I'm dating, Chad?"

Grady got a serious look on his face and asked, "Why would I be hurt?"

Sonny turned fully towards him and stood, "Grady, you were into Chad. I could tell. You might not have been dating, but the way you acted the month before you told us about you and Nico was proof of that."

Grady said, "Nah, that was just a crush. If you're happy, I can at least be optimistically tolerant of your wild obsession with Chad Dylan Cooper." He cracked a smile.

Sonny smiled and ran over to give him a hug, "Optimistically tolerant is the nicest thing any of you has said about this so far." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and pulled away.

She went back to her pad of paper and said, "Thanks for not being mad at me, Grady. I didn't have so much luck last time dating an ex of a cast member before."

He thought about it for a bit and said, "Oh, James Conroy. That guy was such a jerk. I mean Chad is a jerk too, but he's not as bad as James. I mean, Chad's insufferable, arrogant, pushy, elitist..."

Sonny interrupted him saying, "I get it, I get it. You've got some unresolved issues with Chad. I just see something deeper inside that's worth drawing out."

Grady smirked and resumed watching his episode, "Oh and Sonny, best not to bring Nico or me up to Chad. We had to tell him to lay off a few months ago and we haven't heard a thing from him since, so I kind of want to keep it that way."

Sonny gave him a puzzled look but said, "Sure thing, Grady," before turning back to the note pad.

At that moment, Marshall Pike walked in. "Good morning, kids."

Grady turned towards Marshall and Sonny looked up as well. "Hi, Marshall," she said. Grady once again stopped playback on his video and gave Marshall his attention.

Marshall looked a bit green around the gills as he held a rolled up magazine in his hands. "Where is everybody else? Shopping?" he asked.

Grady spoke up, "Well, Nico is at wardrobe for a costume fitting. I think Zora is around somewhere and Tawni just left."

Sonny piped up, "Yeah, did you look in our dressing room yet? She didn't say where she was headed, but if it wasn't to the commissary, usually it'd be to our dressing room."

Marshall looked back and forth between the two of them and unrolled the magazine he was holding. It was a Tween Weekly with an unusual cover, it was a generic looking silhouette with a red question mark over it. He turned to an interior page and began to read aloud, "And I quote, 'Tween Weekly Exclusive! Which of the people at Condor Studios are Hiding Big Secrets?' Something may be up, kids."

Grady and Sonny stood up and rushed over to Marshall, the door on the sarcophagus slammed open and Zora stalked over as well. Sonny grabbed the magazine and read further, "Next issue we will be printing our exposé on the lives of the people working at Condor Studios. The scoop is so big that nothing could prepare you for the shocking truth. Tween Weekly will publish exclusive, pictorial evidence of Condor Studios' biggest secrets. You'll never guess who's dating who. Be sure to pick up next week's edition of Tween Weekly Magazine."

Grady looked horrified, "Does someone at Tween Weekly know about Nico and me? It can't be about Sonny and Chad! They broke that story last week!"

Marshall said, "I haven't heard of any other celebrity couples whose relationships aren't public at the moment, but that doesn't mean there isn't one. We just have to be careful. Sometimes these rags publish rumors as facts."

Sonny said, "Grady, just because we were caught on one date doesn't mean they don't have even more shocking news about our relationship developing. Chad and I dating is kind of big news right now. Try not to worry about it."

Zora chimed in, "Sonny, 'shocking truth' and 'you'll never guess who's dating who' don't sound like an oversized ugly billboard of that cheesy, ham fawning over you."

Grady looked even more depressed, "Great. Thanks, Zora. Now I'm paranoid about the paparazzi, worried the world is going to put me under a microscope, or worse condemn me, AND I'm hungry for a ham and cheese sandwich." Grady headed for the door.

Sonny said, "Hey, calling Chad a cheesy ham is so mean!"

Zora shrugged, while Grady stopped and said, "Sorry, Sonny."

Sonny smiled and said, "It's okay. Oh and Grady?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can you get me a garden salad while you're there?"

He smiled at her as a way of response and headed out the door.

* * *

On his way through the halls of the studio, Grady couldn't help feeling like everybody around him was secretly scrutinizing him, watching his every move and breaking the unspoken code that what went on at the studio stayed at the studio. He could just see them blogging away about the cake he baked Nico last week, or the outing they made to that steakhouse three months ago, the time they got lost while hiking and cuddled for warmth through the night. He started to feel like he couldn't trust anyone or anybody.

As he walked his paranoia got worse. He thought about the security cameras that, while few and far between, were presently scattered across the studio lot. He got so bothered by it that he blindly ran into Skyler DeVane, one of the Mack Falls cast members. Grady bounced off the taller teen's torso and stumbled back trying to regain his composure.

"Watch where you're going, dork!" Skyler howled at Grady.

Grady responded with unusual vitriol, "A collision in the hall isn't like a car accident! Why didn't you watch where you were going, Skyler?"

This caught Skyler off guard and he stepped to the side around Grady, "Geez, Mitchell. Calm down. I was just surprised is all." Grady quickly turned away and stormed off towards the commissary and didn't give Skyler another glance. However, that wasn't the case with Skyler, who watched Grady recede into the distance.

* * *

Tawni walked back into the prop house and sat down on a chair. Zora slid down the slide and said, "Hey, Tawni. We need to talk."

She gave the young girl a confused look, but said, "If it's about dating tips, I'm afraid I really shouldn't until you're older."

Zora said, "No, it's about this exposé in next week's issue of Tween Weekly. I want to know what they know, and I want you to distract the reporter so I can hop onto their computer system."

Tawni looked surprised, "You think I'm a good enough actor to capture the attention of the reporters long enough for you to sneak around in their office?"

The blunt response caught Tawni off guard. "No, I just think you're showy enough that they'll follow you around all morning."

With that, Tawni asked, "What's this exposé supposed to be about anyway?"

The young girl got a maniacal gleam in her eyes as she crossed her arms and sauntered away from Tawni. "So you didn't read this week's issue, huh?"

Tawni stood up and said, "No, I haven't had the time since Drake Butler agreed to go out with me. I've been trying on different combinations of nail polish all morning."

"Well, it seems that someone on the Condor Studios Lot is dating someone and its supposedly shocking. They claim they have photos and that the readership isn't prepared for the truth," Zora said, laying the entire tidbit out.

Tawni yelped, "What? Me going on a date with twins is that much of a big deal? Wait, we haven't even gone on the date yet. There is no photo proof!"

Zora said, "Not you, you nitwit, either Grady and Nico or Sonny and Chad. Nobody else on this lot has been trying to hide their relationships."

Tawni said, "Wait, it couldn't be them. There must be someone else secretly dating around here."

Zora just looked at Tawni, "Really, Tawni? Really? Name one Condor Studios Star who has been more secretive recently."

Tawni thought about it and said, "Well, there's Chastity Ann DeWitt. She's been screening calls a lot lately and claimed to get caught in an elevator for two hours last week. That has scandal written all over it."

Zora said, "She has a stalker who cut the power to the elevator, and tried to drop in just so he could rescue her and trick her into gratefully agreeing to spend time with him. However, he knocked himself out on the roof of the elevator after his rappelling cable broke. She called the authorities for help, and when his finger prints were found in the basement, he went to jail."

Not to be driven off track,Tawni thought again and said, "Blake Radisson has been tight lipped about his weekend activities."

Zora deflated this idea as well, "Blake Radisson has been hiding his obsession with Japanese Bonsai Tree pruning."

Tawni looked at Zora with more than a little fear in her eyes, "How do you know all of this?"

Zora shrugged and said, "I see things. Now, it's obvious to me that Tween Weekly either has the goods on Sonny or they have the goods on Grady and Nico. Either way, I want to know what they got before it comes out on magazine stands next week."

Tawni stood up and beamed, "Okay, then let's get on the case. You know, Zora, I'm very glad you're my friend."

Zora said, "I don't have that many enemies, Tawni. Dakota Condor is pretty much the only one."

Tawni said, "That's not what I mean. Not many people would raid a magazine's office to find a story written about their friends and squash it."

Zora said, "Oh it's probably already too late to squash it, what with computer data being easy to back up and their print cycle being so tight. Even If I deleted it, someone would have a backup copy. I just think we should know what they are planning." She started heading for the door and Tawni turned to follow her out.

* * *

Zora snuck into the Tween Weekly office while Tawni distracted the male receptionist at the front desk. For a girl who regularly crawled through heating and cooling vents, this was easy as pie. She could hear Tawni speaking to the receptionist and asking if Mike Jarl was there. Obviously she felt her time was important, and she wanted to talk to Jarl about the Stop SPS program. She was claiming that the movement seemed to be fading, and she felt it was too important not to renew media attention and keep kids safe.

Zora lost track of what Tawni and the receptionist were discussing as she made her way into the editors office. Martin Price, the editor-in-chief of Tween Weekly was out of the building on a lunch date. So Zora slid open the vent and climbed down to the office floor. Once there she turned on his computer, typed in 'MartinRules' to bypass his security and she was in. She searched for a few files on his computer and then double-clicked one open. She was careful not to just search for instances of her cast mates names, because he might be smart enough to look in his search history once in a while.

After a short while the file she selected opened, and she saw a layout of the exclusive magazine article. As she read it, her smile grew. She quickly undid what she had done, made sure his computer was locked once again, and made good her escape out of his office. She couldn't wait to tell Tawni what was being published next week.

* * *

Grady came back with a salad for Sonny and knocked on her dressing room door with his elbow. The sound was a low thump, and he was sure she couldn't hear him. He didn't have enough hands free to pull his phone out and call her without potentially spilling the tray. He was about to try knocking again when the door to the Mack Falls soundstage opened and Skyler walked out with Chastity in tow. They spied Grady and walked over.

Chastity started, "Having trouble knocking? Do you want me to get that for you?"

Grady turned and looked at them with a look of utter disgust on his face. "Why would you offer to help me? Skyler practically rammed into me earlier today."

Skyler said, "Hey, neither of us was watching where we were going. If you don't want any help, just say so. It's bad enough Chad hangs out with Sonny Munroe, we don't want to get any more So Random! on our blazers."

Chastity finished his sentence with, "But we're human. It's not like we're fighting for an award today." She walked over and knocked on the door with her hand, the sound was finally loud enough to truly count as a knock.

Sonny said, "Come in," from the inside, and Chastity opened the door for him and began walking away. Grady watched her move off, and then watched Skyler step in beside her and follow her away. He finished pushing the door open with his shoulder and brought the heavily laden tray into the dressing room.

Grady set the tray down and looked back towards the hallway. "That was weird," he said.

Sonny asked him, "What was weird?"

Grady, still somewhat flabbergasted, explained, "Two of the Mack Falls cast helped me with the door."

Sonny got excited, but then looked crestfallen. "Chad wouldn't have left without saying hi to me if it was him. Who was it?"

Grady said, "Skyler and Chastity."

Sonny commented, "Strange. I never thought either of them knew we were alive."

Grady turned to Sonny and said, "Oh, they know we're alive. One of them mentioned you and Chad in the same sentence."

Zora followed Tawni into the dressing room and then closed the door behind them. Tawni looked curious and seemed to be hounding Zora about something, "Why won't you just tell me?"

Zora said, "I wanted to wait until our cast mates were present. Where's Nico?"

The door near Sonny's desk opened up and Nico popped his head inside. "Aha. I figured everybody was hiding out over here."

Grady waved shyly at Nico and said, "Hey, b.. Nico. We all just got here actually."

Tawni looked like she wanted to gag, and Sonny just said, "Awww."

Grady put his hand down and tried to disappear into himself a little. Nico stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

Tawni said, "We all know you have pet names for each other. Either go all out, or stop it. You're making me want to gag. Anyway, everybody is here now, Zora. What did you find?"

Nico, Sonny and Grady were confused, but it was Nico who spoke up. "Found what, Zora?"

Zora began pacing, "Oh, right. Nico wasn't here earlier when Marshall came in. Tween Weekly claims they have a shocking exposé set to publish next week, about someone here at Condor Studios dating someone shocking."

Nico went stiff and asked, "And?"

Zora waved her hands at him and said, "Relax, it's nobody on So Random! It is however, hilarious."

Sonny stood up and practically grabbed Zora to get her to stop pacing, "Spill it. Please? The suspense is killing me."

Tawni said, "Everything isn't about you. That said, go ahead Zora. Tell me if they caught wind of my date with the Butler Twins."

Nico said, "Yeah, what about Tawni's date... wait, you're dating the Butler Twins?"

Tawni nodded, "Uh huh. I asked Drake out, and now I'm going to dinner with him and his brother. Apparently they do everything together until things get serious."

Zora interrupted her before they could end up in another conversation, "As I was about to say, someone at Condor Studios has been spending an awful lot of time with one Justin Bieber."

Grady said, "Wait, Justin Beiber?"

Zora said, "I just said that, didn't I?"

Sonny said, "I don't know of any stars around here who are dating Justin Bieber."

Nico said, "I doubt they could keep it to themselves if there were. Is there more to this story, Zora?"

Zora smiled and said, "Yeah, but you'll have to wait until next week to see who."

* * *

Skyler opened the door to his condo. His father greeted him at the door and he responded cordially. He went to his room and closed the door. On the walls of his room were numerous posters: Gassie and We, the Chad Dylan Cooper Story, and a So Random! Poster. Most conspicuous of all was the signed framed photo of Grady Mitchell which was obviously made out to someone named Andy and blown up large.

Skyler said, "I'll make my move soon, my sweet."

* * *

"But Daddy!" Dakota Condor pleaded as her father stood there, ordering workmen to take things out of her bedroom suite.

"No, kitten. I was quite explicit in my instructions. You don't get to crush on any teen stars. Especially not ones I can't fire. You knew the rules, but I was handed a copy of this Tween Weekly magazine by one of the helpful kids at my studio and inside it is an exposé of you going to tea, then to a movie, and finally water skiing with this singer, Justin Bieber!" Mr. Condor said.

The workmen continued to remove things from her room in an endless stream, taking away among other things the flat-screen TV, and a pony.

Dakota stomped her feet and said, "This is so unfair! When you were my age your father made movie stars take you on dates!"

Mr. Condor said, "That didn't happen until I was thirteen, and you are nowhere near thirteen. After this fiasco, I may not let you date anyone until age 15. Maybe you'll learn that I only want what's best for you by then." With that, he turned around and left the room. The view panned to show Dakota fuming in the midst of a large room. Along one wall was a row of arcade game machines, and along another was a book shelf with first editions of many novels. A large four poster bed was in the center of the far wall and a desk with bright lights like those found in movie stars' dressing rooms was against the far wall. Dakota turned on her heel and stormed towards her bed. She flopped angrily onto the bed and began to cry crocodile tears. When nobody stopped to comfort her, she just lay face down and fumed.


	6. Other People's Opinions

This chapter takes place after the previous chapter "Secrets, Lies, and Digital Recordings" and begins during the episode "The Problem with Pauly".

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters, or their world, and this isn't intended as a challenge to that ownership.

Note: This chapter begins the move towards serious issues and less humorous interactions. Don't blame me later. This is your warning.

* * *

The last month had been a whirlwind of activity. Nico Harris remembered it all well, primarily because they were all lucky to be alive. They had only survived a fall out of the sky from a sabotaged commuter jet airplane thanks to his boyfriend's obsession with preparedness. Then there was the madcap race to Sonny's old high school to stop her from killing herself with a bomb made to look like a cheese ball.

It was almost welcoming that the following weeks had been ones of relative inactivity. Nico was almost happy when the most excited thing he hadn't foreseen happening was yesterday morning when Tawni Hart, Grady Mitchell and he went to a taping of Pauly and Pals with Sonny. Of course Ms. Bitterman screwing up their lesson this morning had been pretty unexpected as well.

Grady walked into the prop house and said, "Hey, baby. What are you doing?"

Nico turned, all smiles, towards Grady and said, "Not much. I was kind of thinking about how sad it is that I am happy that the boring show taping we went to yesterday was the most exciting thing that's happened around here lately." Grady walked around the couch to Nico's left side and flopped down.

He put his feet up and then commented,"I know. I'm just happy we're not on any other planes with older gentlemen making clumsy passes at Chad only to turn out to be psychotic female costars from a rival show determined to kill us and spirit him away on some fool, love affair while the life of our costar hangs in the balance."

Nico just stared jaw hanging open as Grady pulled that entire stream out of nowhere. He was speechless for a moment more and then said, "You have got to stop watching so much Mackenzie Falls! I swear, G. Ever since we put the whole secret watching stigma behind us you've been watching that show twice a week! And usually it's been the same episode."

Grady shrugged and said, "It makes me happy. Plus it was fun to make fun of Chad, for a little while at least. You know, before we had to fear for our lives. So where is Zora?"

Nico hadn't thought about it too much. "I think she's trying to get a refund on the Sherlock Holmes costume she bought for that camp last month," he replied.

Grady said, "I know she was disappointed, but it was a nice costume. So, do you feel up to a bout of Game Station?"

Nico grabbed the controller and said, "You know it!"

* * *

Marshall Pike picked up the phone and said, "Hello? Oh, Mr. Condor. How nice of you to ring." He listened for a few minutes and responded, "Oh, no I wasn't aware of that. Mrs. Paulson did you say?" He listened some more. "Okay, we'll have a chat about it."

* * *

Tawni Hart walked past the security check point to the Studio lot and turned to wave at a car that was making its way back onto the main thoroughfare. She almost floated on air as she pushed her way through the back door to the studio and entered the Condor Studios soundstage area. She walked past the So Random! stage and saw Nico practicing with a skull for a hamlet parody.

He stopped what he was doing and said, "Hey, Tawni. What's going on?"

She smiled, walked over to him and said, "I just got back from a lunch date with Drake. He took me to Gastino's Villa." She stood with one hand on her hip and an unmistakable confidence that screamed, 'I'm Tawni Hart.'

Nico smirked, "Wow, Gastino's, huh? Things must be getting serious. Have you met any other members of his family yet?"

Tawni playfully slapped Nico on the arm and replied, "No, we're still just going out to nice places, quiet places and the right places."

Nico flashed her a puzzled glance, "Say, what now?"

Tawni explained, "The nice places are destinations that are a real treat. The quiet places are places you can truly be alone and get to know one another. The right places are those locations where you can be seen. Premieres and award dinners. You know."

Nico said, "I wouldn't know about any of the right places then. We're still living life on the QT."

He paused and looked lost in thought for a moment, "On the other hand, we do make up for it in post dinner activities."

Tawni smirked, "You boys and your libidos. Still, I suppose that's alright. It's not like you have to worry about failed protection and oops baby."

Nico looked hurt, "I'm surprised, Tawni. There are lots of things you can do that are intimate that you can keep your pants on for. I thought you were more creative than that."

She shrugged and asked, "So where is your better half anyway?"

Nico said, "Now you make it sound like I'm settled down, engaged, married even. My boyfriend is off spending some time with Sonny."

Tawni asked, "Special Talk Time?"

Nico nodded, "Special Talk Time."

* * *

Sonny Munroe gave Grady a hug and then held the door open for him as he walked out of the lounge with a turkey. She began to tidy up the room as he headed down the hallway to the prop house with a big smile on his face. He was almost to the girls' Dressing Room when the door to the Mack Falls soundstage opened and out walked Skyler DeVane. He was talking on his cell phone and Grady nearly collided with him when he turned right, and nearly walked right into Grady's cooking pan.

Skyler said, "I'll have to call you back." He then hung up the phone and said, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Grady looked up at Skyler and said, "You seem to do that a lot, but it's okay. No harm, no fowl, right?" He looked down at the turkey and then back up at Skyler, who chuckled.

Skyler looked at the pan of food and said, "So, did you have them whip that up for you in the commissary?"

Grady said, "Of course not. I can cook, I just usually go to the commissary when I eat with my friends or I don't have time. Plus, it's sort of a special occasion, so I make time for a turkey."

Skyler was obviously impressed. "You can cook a turkey dinner? I don't know many stars that can cook a turkey sandwich."

Grady smiled at the praise, looked off into the distance with a look of smug accomplishment on his face. "Oh yeah. Good food is sort of a passion of mine. But I'll bet you already figured that."

Skyler said, "Heh. Well your friends are lucky they get to share that meal with you."

Grady responded with, "Thanks. And speaking of my friends I better get going." He then walked around Skyler without bumping into anything else and turned down the hallway toward the prop house.

Skyler resumed walking, but looked back once before pulling his phone out of his pocket and resuming the previous call. "Hey, Sharon? Yeah, sorry about that. I almost ran into somebody." He paused to hear the response to his statement. "Hey, that's a heck of a thing to accuse me of. And yes, he is."

* * *

Marshall walked into the prop house as the cast was just finishing up their turkey dinner. "Hey, kids," he said as he walked up.

Grady stood up and handed him a plate, "You're late, Marshall. You may have to reheat your plate."

"Thank you, Grady," Marshall said as he took the plate and picked at it before remembering why he was there. "Oh, I need to let you all know something. There is a Mrs. Renata Paulson from the ASCF coming to visit the studio tomorrow. She's the president of the organization. I want you on your best behavior. She could turn up at any time. So no pranks, no bickering, no fighting with the other casts and absolutely no lovey dovey stuff."

Sonny spoke up, "The ASCF?"

Zora stood up and said, "The American Standards Committee for the Faithful. It's a religious group that lobbies studios to make programming that is morally or spiritually biased, in an effort to promote the Christian values they want kids to learn, or to remove activities they don't want kids to consider."

Grady asked, "Isn't that the group that boycotts and demonstrates outside stars homes if the show doesn't change in the way they want it to?"

Nico said, "Not just outside their homes. They'll picket the studio, they'll hound you around town. Oh this is not good."

Sonny said, "Do they really put everybody under a big microscope?"

Marshall responded, "Yes, they do. If they catch wind of anything irreverent or unreligious they'll make our lives a living hell. Do you see what I did there? I juxtaposed a religious group concerned with heaven, with the hell they'd put us through to get there."

Tawni asked, "When you say no lovey dovey stuff, you just mean here at the studio right?"

Marshall said, "I'm afraid not. If she so much as sees you out on a date with that Drake Butler, they'll start harassing you because neither of you is wearing a purity ring. For them, you're a role model 24/7 and if you don't have a purity ring on your finger, then you aren't setting a good enough example for your young fans."

Nico said, "And I'm just gonna make a wild guess, but they don't take a modern stance on homosexuals either? Instead of doing as Jesus said and loving all men, they prefer to condemn gay love?"

Marshall answered him, "Do you remember the boy band B'Loved?"

Nico said, "Not really."

Marshall said, "Exactly." The kids all blanched and looked at one another.

* * *

Sonny said, "I found it! I don't think there is anything Trivipedia doesn't have." The rest of the cast crowded around her as she read aloud. "B'Loved, a boy band founded in 2006, was made up of Chase Crawford, Terrance James, and Bradley Handler. They started their careers in San Diego, California and became a commercial success in less than a year after signing with Backstop Records. Their debut single 'I'll Show You Another Side of Me' went gold within the first six months of its existence."

Zora prodded Sonny, "Get to the important part. There it is!" she said pointing down the page.

Sonny continued, "Amidst rumors that Terrance and Chase were dating one another, the newly formed American Standards Committee for the Faithful organized protests, and boycotts of their merchandise on release day and their concerts wherever they went. Parents who allowed their children to patronize the band were ostracized by local church groups and shunned. By 2008, they had disappeared from airplay altogether."

Grady just stared at the computer screen and said, "Whoa."

Tawni said, "It's not that bad, right?"

Nico said, "No, it's definitely that bad. If we make this woman angry, Sonny will never sing another song on the show because there won't be a show to sing on."

Zora added, "You can forget a sequel to 'Gassie and We' and don't expect any other movie opportunities to show up."

Grady reiterated, "Whoa."

* * *

In the morning Grady and Nico rode the bus to the studio like they always did, but Nico had left behind his hat and was wearing a vest with a blazer, and Grady gave up his cargo shorts for one day and was wearing slacks and a button down shirt. When they got to the prop house they saw that Sonny was wearing a blouse and a full skirt, and that all their copies of Tween Weekly were nowhere in sight.

"Good morning, Sonny," Nico said. Grady waved as she turned towards them.

"Good morning, guys. My, don't you two look good," she replied looking them up and down.

Grady blushed and said, "You look pretty great yourself." He looked around and asked, "Where's Tawni? She's normally here by the time we arrive, unless she's out with someone."

Sonny shrugged, "She wasn't in the dressing room when I got here this morning."

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper was flabbergasted. This woman had barged onto his set, and was picking apart his performance. She had even grabbed the script right out of his hand while he was practicing a scene and she hadn't apologized even once. The only reason he hadn't gone all Chad Diva Cooper on her is the warning he got yesterday about this middle aged busy body. This was the third time they were going over the opening lines of the scene and it was starting to make him angry when she'd ask a question at the top of her lungs or otherwise disrupt the process. Chad looked over at Skyler DeVane and saw that he and Chastity Ann DeWitt were about to lose it as well.

"Take a break everybody. Go get brunch or something," he said.

The odious woman walked up to Chad once the practice was over and handed him his script back. She was 5' nothing, wore thick glasses, and had on the tightest business suit jacket and the longest skirt he'd seen on a woman in years. She adjusted her glasses as she spoke to him, "Young man. Do you realize that there are over sixteen references to your relationship with that young woman in this script and not once do you clarify that your intentions are marriage? To top it off both of you are dancing on the last page at an exclusive night club. Are you trying to sell a drugged out, teenage pregnancy lifestyle to kids, young man?"

Chad tried to turn on his charm so he put on a smile and turned to face her, "Mrs. Paulson. Everybody watching Mackenzie Falls knows that my character can't confess his intentions to Chloe, it's part of the drama. Nobody would expect that they are doing anything untoward because the character of Mackenzie is not dating anybody. Finally, we never, ever imply sex is happening! Ever!"

This didn't deter the opinionated observer, "But you are not promoting a healthy, moral, conservative, Christian lifestyle, so you might as well be promoting sin to the high heavens. To the impressionable, moldable, moronic minds of today's youth, anything but constant positive reinforcement is license to engage in depravity."

Chad looked like he was about to lose it but he collected himself, "Ma'am, I am not the producer of the show, nor one of the writers. I am the lead actor. Even if I agreed 100% with your assessment of the mental state of youths, which I most certainly do not, I am not in a position to change the formula of the show into something it most surely is not. Now, if you will excuse me, I could use some brunch myself."

He walked away as fast as he could, tie fluttering as he picked up speed. Mrs. Paulson looked on and just examined his retreating form.

* * *

Grady walked into the commissary and headed for the counter when Skyler gave him a meaningful look. Grady paused for a second but kept walking. He got to the line and grabbed a tray. He began to wait in line for his chance to pick out his food, with today's menu being cheeseburgers he at least didn't have to worry about the mystery mash.

"You look nice today. Special occasion? Trying to give a good impression to the outside observer?" came from over his shoulder. Grady jumped but turned slightly to see Skyler standing there.

Grady replied, "Yeah, she hasn't come by yet and it's starting to make us paranoid. If we hadn't already practiced our sketches earlier this week I'm sure we'd be all nerves this afternoon for the broadcast."

Skyler said, "I always forget that your show is live TV. You do a great job making it seem like you have all the time in the world to record it all. Yeah I bet that'd be a bad situation."

Grady curiously asked, "So... uh, how are things over at the Falls?"

Skyler said, "Well they were great until she ruined ever single practice run by interrupting at the top of her lungs asking questions about Mackenzie and Chloe and why his half brother isn't pressuring Mackenzie to give Chloe a promise ring. It was a disaster."

Grady laughed, "I bet that is a bad situation. Especially with you playing the half brother."

Skyler smirked and said, "I didn't know you watched the show."

Grady said, "I am a man of many layers..." Then he stopped himself. Was he becoming friends with Skyler? He shrugged it off and finally moved into line to start grabbing food. He resolved to make nothing more than small talk until he could sit down and eat, away from the Mack Falls table.

* * *

Renata Paulson wasted no time in arriving on the So Random! Set for dress rehearsal. She arrived just in time to see the kids leave to change out of their smartly dressed attire and into costume.

She was eerily silent throughout the dress rehearsal and pulled Marshall aside right at the final minutes before broadcast. "Mr. Pike, what is it that you do here?"

Marshall replied, "I am the Producer of So Random!, Mrs. Paulson."

Mrs. Paulson continued, "So you're the person responsible for the display of loose morals, bad decision making and mockery of the righteous, conservative lifestyle I was just privy to."

Marshall tried to reason with her, "Ma'am, the kids work hard on being funny without crossing any moral boundaries."

Mrs. Paulson replied, "Oh, that would explain it then. You don't have a priest approve these sketches your 'kids' write, so of course they have no moral direction. Anybody under the age of 25 has no moral compass and no business making their own decisions. Especially when those decisions impact the impressionable minds of other young people."

Marshall tried to be diplomatic about things, "Thank you very much for your opinion, Mrs. Paulson. Now we are about to go on."

* * *

Chad handed Sonny a rose and said, "For you, milady. Break a leg... but not literally."

Sonny gave Chad a hug and said, "Aww, that's so sweet. I think we need all the help we can get. Everybody is so on edge."

Chad brought the display of affection to an end and waved as Sonny headed off to her mark. He resolved to think positive energy in her direction from his position on the second stage, just off camera and out of sight of the audience.

Ten minutes later with the show in full swing, he was approached from behind by Mrs. Paulson. She said, "Mr. Cooper," causing him to spin around and step back.

"Mrs. Paulson. What are you doing here? Can't you get a better view of the show from over there?" he asked.

She held up a finger to his mouth and shushed him, "Oh I could, but I'm not here to get a better view of the show." She took off her glasses and leaned closer to Chad, fluttering her eyelids and pouting her lips slightly.

Chad got an extremely shocked look on his face and stepped backwards, "Ma'am, I don't know what you're implying but this is not going to happen!"

Mrs. Paulson moved forward after him, with eyes only for Chad Dylan Cooper, "Why shouldn't it? You could benefit from my experience, plus it is really in your best interest."

Chad flatly aid, "No, you're a married woman, and beyond that I am already in love with someone!"

She pressed him further, "Correction, I am trapped in a loveless marriage with a man who prefers 18 year old girls. I can't get a divorce because of my position, but nobody has to know."

Chad kept back pedaling and said, "Yes think of your position as the president of a religious organization dedicated to moral role-models. You can't seriously do this!"

Mrs. Paulson followed him further and said, "Oh I can and have. When all 3 members of B'Loved spurned my advances I made sure that none of them had careers. ASCF isn't about improving the behavior of children, it's about power and I use that power however I see fit."

Marshall Pike stepped into the area and asked her in a hushed tone, "Do you realize that you chased Chad in front of our camera? I suggest you leave now."

Renata Paulson looked absolutely mortified, scrambled about and put her glasses back on. When she saw that she was indeed standing roughly five feet in front of a video camera on her left side, and the So Random! cast on her right side with a horrified Chad standing in front of her, she blanched completely white and then turned and ran away.

Chad was through with her nonsense and turned to the camera and said, "The real Mrs. Paulson of the ASCF, folks." He then stalked the opposite direction out into the audience.

* * *

The next day the cast and Chad were called into Mr. Condor's office. He said, "Let's cut right to the chase. The president of a divisive, opinionated, controlling, conservative interest group just showed herself to be a boy chasing adulteress live on national television. What do you think this means for Condor Studios?"

Chad offered up, "Protests?"

Sonny asked, "An on-air apology?"

Grady offered, "Bad publicity?"

Tawni asked, "The end of all of our careers?"

Mr. Condor shook his head. "No. In the short term there might be protests, but they won't get anywhere, unlike the protests I had hoped they would throw. That was some publicity we could have used, especially to make Mackenzie Falls the #1 drama in America, not just the top rated tween drama. We won't be initiating any acts of culpability, so no apologies. And as for bad publicity, this is Hollywood, and none of you made her say those things, or tricked her into saying them on camera. So no, nothing more is going to come of that."

He paused for a second and said, "No what it means kids is that I have a deal on the table to sign the ex-band members of B'Loved to a series of projects, starting with a documentary about their past, and a new sitcom called Boys Loved about the tribulations of a boy band. Since it'll basically be Reality TV as they try to rebuild their careers, we get everything but the eventual record deal. Plus I think the Chase kid can actually act, so we might put him in the new Tridark sequel."

"So what have we learned?" he asked the assembled teenagers.

Nico asked, "That even when bad things happen they can be good?"

"No," Mr. Condor said, "that you better keep your noses clean on live TV. Now get out of my office!"

The entire crew filed out and they made their way back to the So Random! prop house to decompress.

* * *

"Babe, do you remember last week when you put your arm around my shoulder while we were at Chez Shwarmin's? I almost lost it when you said, 'I believe a date involves two people in a romantical situation,"' Nico said.

Grady smiled, "Well, it's kind of second nature. I wasn't thinking until I realized we weren't at home."

Nico began playfully poking Grady as he said, "And you're always afraid of paparazzi finding us out. You're lucky I didn't relax into you like I normally do, or bust a gut laughing after I thought about it."

Grady started laughing and tried to tickle Nico to get him to stop. Nico turned his pokes into a full on tickle assault and Grady had to run for cover. They ran back down the hallway with Grady running into Nico's room and grabbing a pillow off the bed. He swung it at his boyfriend's head as he ran into the room after him. Nico dodged and tackled Grady onto the bed. Grady stopped swinging the pillow around as Nico climbed up, pinned his arms and planted a long kiss on his lips. They closed their eyes and gave into their passion for one another. They were about to strip off layers of clothing when the door bell rang. They got off the bed and Nico was the first one out the door. Grady slowly chased him there, pausing on the far side of the couch to catch his breath as Nico, still laughing reached the door handle and opened the door.

Both of them stopped laughing because of who they saw waiting outside the door. It was Skyler DeVane, and he had a yellow box under his left arm. "Can I come in for a moment?" he asked. Nico stepped out of his way and let the actor step inside. As Nico closed the door he moved away from it, leaving Skyler with his back to the exit, and moving closer to Grady to form a bond against the invader to their happy sanctuary.

Skyler looked back and forth between the two of them and said, "Well, I guess there isn't a really good way to say this, and asking for privacy is sort of awkward after you've already let me into your apartment." He took a few steps forward and thrust the box towards Grady. "Grady, I wondered if you'd consider going out with me."

Grady was speechless and Nico was staring at Skyler in shock. Grady walked a few steps forward and said, "Uh... that's awfully flattering, Skyler, but I'm afraid that I can't go out with you."

"Is it because you're straight? I always get attracted to the dorky straight guys, then I have to convince them not to spread things all over the internet!" he said.

Grady raised his hands, "Calm down, I'm not gonna spread stuff about you. I'm a dorky gay guy, but that has nothing to do with why we can't go out. It's not even you. You're a pretty handsome guy, I just can't go out with you."

Skyler looked crestfallen, "Is it because I'm not your type?"

Grady shook his head, "No."

Skyler sighed and said, "So it's because our shows are rivals. I kind of thought that with Chad and Sonny dating I could finally take my chance." Skyler moved to the couch and sat down in a bit of a heap. Nico looked upset and left the room, but Grady didn't see him leave.

Grady moved closer and sat on the couch. "Seriously, I had no idea you even knew who I was except for the fact that I'm on another show at the lot. You really wanted to date me?"

Skyler looked over with a smile, "Are you kidding? I've been watching So Random! for about six years now. It only got really good once you joined the cast."

Grady leaned back and was truly surprised. Here was a man in his own age group, who worked on the highest rated tween drama series telling him he was amazingly talented. Grady smiled and said, "If you were so into me, why did you hassle me so much? You practically rammed me into the wall two months ago."

Skyler said, "Just because I've asked people out before doesn't mean I am good with flirting. I'm really sorry about that, by the way. Here, I bought these for you, and I'm on a diet anyway." He passed the box of chocolates to Grady, and then stood up.

Grady watched Skyler head to the door. "If I ever have a chance with a funny, sweet guy like you, you know where to find me." Skyler opened the door and left.

Grady got up silently, walked over to the door, locked it and then not seeing Nico when he turned around, headed to the back. He knocked on Nico's room and then opened the door. Nico was laying on the bed, so Grady sat down on the edge and put his hand on Nico's shoulder to pull him back around.

"That really killed the mood, huh?" he asked, when Nico turned toward him it was clear that tears were in his eyes.

Nico looked away and said, "So when a guy comes into our home and asks you out, why can't you say 'I have a boyfriend', or 'I'm not single?' You wouldn't even have to tell him you're gay then, but you couldn't say it!"

Grady said, "Don't be that way, it caught me off guard. At first I thought it was a Mack Falls trick, and then I was just shocked someone has a crush on me." He rubbed Nico's shoulder and tried to get him to cheer up.

Nico said, "I just want to be alone tonight."

Grady slowly got up and walked to the door. He turned to look at Nico once more before reaching for the handle, "I love you." He stepped out and closed the door behind himself.

* * *

Grady sat at home alone watching the new episode of Mackenzie Falls. Nico was out with other friends, and since they had barely spoken that day, he decided it'd be best if he just waited for him to come home and want to talk. Grady hadn't run into Skyler earlier today either, apparently he didn't leave the Mack Falls set if he even went in today.

He couldn't put his finger on it, but it felt like things were slipping away from him. He was finally okay with who he was turning out to be, and he was happy with his relationship, and he had dodged so many potentially incriminating paparazzi photos that he wondered if this was what the rest of his life would be, but even the paranoia was worth the benefit. Still, Nico was changing. It was like he didn't understand him as much as he used to, and Grady wasn't sure how to address the problem.

He wondered if he had done something wrong before yesterday, but it was almost like Nico was having a hard time living the life they had to live, or maybe he just felt stifled sharing an apartment with him right now. Goodness knows Grady had thought about how nice some space might be. When you lived with, and worked with your boyfriend it put a strain on things at home, especially since all their dates, by necessity, happened at home as well. Not for the first time in several weeks did Grady wish he was much older, so that he could not care what people thought about his sexuality.

One day he would no longer be a role-model for kids or tweens and just be an adult comedic actor. Then he could live the life he wanted to, outside of a microscope. And lately it had started to seem like Nico wasn't willing to wait till then.


	7. All the World's a Stage... No Really

This chapter takes place shortly after the episode "My Two Chads"

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters, or their world, and this isn't intended as a threat to that ownership.

* * *

Grady was nervous, perhaps more nervous than he'd been in the last ten years of his life, which was a feat considering he was an actor on a live comedy show. This was more nerve wracking than any audition he'd been to, or even the stage play he had been in when his costume had ripped. Today he was cooking dinner while Nico was out getting a massage. It had been a birthday gift from Tawni, and Grady had skipped the opportunity to get one with Nico in order to rush to the grocery store and then home.

He felt like he had to get every nuance right, because they hadn't talked much this week, and he'd had a lackluster birthday because his boyfriend, who shared the same exact day, hadn't been happy around him. The last week had become one of drudgery. They'd wake up, eat and head to the studio, they wouldn't talk to each other until they got to the lot and had to work together. There were numerous times their chemistry showed through the malaise, but Grady was apparently the only one who was happy about it.

Things were so bad that Marshall Pike had noticed and had called them into his office for a conference. However, since neither of them felt comfortable talking about their relationship in front of someone else, even Marshall, they had just said they had been a bit depressed lately. That had made Marshall splurge on their birthday party and had made both of them feel awkward. They had gotten through it by putting on a brave face and acting, and it wasn't lost on either of them that Chad Dylan Cooper had showed up and hadn't made any verbal jabs at them the entire time.

So he put the finishing touches on the grilled steak using some garlic butter, and went to the table and lit the candles. He had just blown out the match when the door opened and Nico walked in. A wave of emotions played across his face, as he went from content to nonplussed to surprised. Grady sheepishly offered, "Surprise and happy birthday."

Nico walked over and looked at Grady, and said, "I am surprised. This looks so good." He moved closer and wiped a hand across Grady's left cheek. "I guess you made bread from scratch since you got flour on your face," he said.

Grady just stared at Nico as he tenderly cupped his cheek. "I know I'm stupid sometimes, but aside from the thing with Skyler I don't know what I did wrong. I want to apologize. Whatever I screwed up, I want to fix it. I want to fix us," he said. His eyes watered as he looked Nico in the eyes and waited for a response.

Nico just drew Grady into a hug and said, "Maybe we should have learned how to have those talks like in those movies Sonny tricked us into seeing last year."

Grady began to sob. He clutched Nico like his life depended on it, and in between tears streaming down his face he only responded with "Yeah."

* * *

The next day was a 180 degree turn from how things had been between the two boys. Even Murphy the security guard at the lot saw the difference. He had stopped harassing them when he saw how standoffish and awkward they were together. Now he just told them good morning and ushered them inside. Neither of them wondered about Murphy's mood and just went on in. When they got to the prop house Zora slid down the slide and ran up to Nico and hugged him. She then playfully punched Grady in the arm without really letting Nico go.

She blurted out, "You two had better never fight like this anymore. Even last year was easier to put up with. I'll punch you both for real if you do this mopey silent treatment crap again." They were both floored, sometimes it was hard to remember that Zora was actually a 14 year old girl.

Nico said, "It was my fault, Zora. I shut Grady out. That won't happen again."

Grady countered with, "But I was the one who couldn't tell Skyler that I wasn't single in simple terms. That hurt you, and I'm sorry, Nico."

Nico shook his head, "But no you explained it all to me, I just didn't want to let go of my hurt. I made it about me, instead of about us, and that was wrong." He reached over and grabbed Grady's hand.

Zora abruptly let go and said, "Ugh... mushy stuff." They saw the twinkle in her eyes as she walked off and walked hand in hand to the prop house couch and sat down together.

Everything seemed to be going right once more when they heard a voice speak from the door, "Ahem." Everybody in the room recognized the voice and it sent chills up their spines. Nico and Grady reflexively let go of each other and turned towards the sound, both standing up to stare at Mr. Condor, owner of the studio.

Grady offered, "Good morning, Mr. Condor."

Mr. Condor advanced into the prop house and said, "Good morning, Grady. Nico." Nico put on a smile, but it was obvious he was sweating bullets. He didn't even think Mr. Condor knew either of their names. Mr. Condor continued, "So, do any of you know where Sonny Munroe is? Or Chad Dylan Cooper for that matter?"

Nico said, "Uh... I think they are off on a breakfast date..."

Mr. Condor said, "Well, tell the lovebirds when they get back. We here at Condor Studios want to congratulate them on finding true love."

Grady's face lit up with a smile and he said, " Aww, that's amazingly nice of you, Mr. Condor."

He nodded in response and then continued, "And don't forget to mention that if they get involved with any public scandal that leaks to the media and reflects badly on the family friendly reputation of Condor Studios, they're both fired and both their shows will be canceled!" He then faked a smile, looked Nico and Grady directly in the eyes and walked out of the room.

Grady looked at Nico and with abject fear in his eyes asked, "Do you think he means us?"

Nico said, "No, he was specific about Sonny and Chad!"

Grady said, "But we were holding hands when he came in, and it was obvious he saw us. He got our attention before telling us anything."

Zora piped up from the sarcophagus, "He normally just yells. I think he was talking to you two and using Sonny and Chad as an example."

Grady deflated further to have his hypothesis confirmed by the pint-sized genius. He sank back onto the couch and said, "This won't end well."

Nico turned on the TV in an attempt to find something distracting.

"This is Ryan Loughlin from Tween Weekly TV. One diligent fan caught Grady Mitchell of So Random! fame buying a bunch of red roses and a cartload of food last night. Could this mean that the shy comedian is finally on the market? Which young girl has stolen his heart? We'll keep up on the story with Grady Watch 2010."

Grady cried out, "Oh my god!"

Nico was speechless. Grady said with exasperation, "Now Ryan Loughlin is gonna hound me until I give him an interview with a girl's hand in mine, on camera! Things just got horrible. Mr. Condor is gonna hear about this and it's gonna be all over!"

Nico finally found his voice, "Chill, G! This is not gonna be all bad, just tell Ryan you were making a surprise for your mother, or that you don't want to your love life to be public."

Grady said, "You don't remember how he hounded Sonny and made up what everybody in the world began to think about her? If I try to hide my 'girlfriend' now that he's on the scent, he won't back off."

Nico said, "Okay, okay, so we get you a fake girlfriend then?"

Grady said, "No, the only friends I have who are girls are Sonny, Tawni, and Zora, and I can't go on fake dates with Sonny cause she's dating Chad! Zora is too young, and Tawni would never agree to it! Face it, we're gonna have to quit the show, tell the truth, or ... or..."

Nico said, "Don't say it."

Marshall walked into the prop house and said, "What's this Ryan Loughlin going on about now? Did he find out about you two?"

Grady shook his head, "No, but he caught me buying everything for dinner last night. We just made up and now this happens.

Marshall said, "It's not all bad. Maybe if we talk to Tween Weekly's head we can break the story in a way that puts everything in a good light."

Nico said, "We can't afford to take the chance. Mr. Condor just came in here and told us to tell 'Sonny' and 'Chad,'" using his fingers to air quote for emphasis, " That if they caused a scandal for the studio that they'd be fired and their shows canceled."

Marshall looked at Nico and said, "Oh..."

Grady looked like his life was over, sitting dejectedly on the couch, staring at the TV.

Marshall walked over and put a hand on Grady's shoulder, "Grady, we should go talk to Mr. Condor about it. Maybe he'll change his mind if we lay out some options?"

* * *

Mr. Condor sat behind his desk and looked at the two young stars of So Random! and Marshall. He waited longer, with each glance half-heartedly resting on one of the three faces before moving to the rest. Finally he spoke, "I'm afraid I can't make any exceptions. If you two go public with your relationship and the media stirs up a lot of hatred for the studio because of it, at the minimum I must fire both of you. If the viewership of So Random! plummets because of parental backlash at two of its stars living an alternative lifestyle together, then the show has to be canceled."

Marshall spoke up, "Mr. Condor, isn't there any way we can make this look like a good thing? You know, keep the parents focusing on the fact that they are normal teens who are making everybody laugh week in and week out?"

The response was predictable, "Marshall, these two aren't normal teens. Even if they were straight as an arrow, they would never be normal teens. Normal teens don't get to live in Hollywood without parental supervision. Normal teens don't get to star in movies or have buckets full of fan-mail inflating their egos. Normal teens don't have paparazzi follow them around and take a huge interest in their love lives. They aren't normal, Marshall, and their track record for mischievous mayhem speaks for itself beyond all that."

Marshall was crestfallen. Grady was completely silent and Nico fidgeted in the chair.

Nico said, "If that's all there is to it, then... I..."

Grady interrupted him and said, "I quit."

Mr. Condor and the others stared at him. Nico said, "No, G. Don't do this!"

Marshall said, "Look, son, it's not that bleak. We'll figure something out."

Grady looked at Mr. Condor and said, "If I quit, Tween Weekly will lose interest in my love life. Then you don't have to worry about exposure, and you don't have to worry about a gay star tarnishing the studio's image."

Nico said, "If you quit the show because of this, I'm dumping you and moving out. This is not the answer."

Grady turned to his boyfriend and said, "No, I can still date you if I'm not a star anymore!"

Mr. Condor said, "I don't care what solution you come up with. As of right now, you can come up with it outside of my office."

* * *

Grady sputtered again, "Oh no. Oh no. This is not good, this is so not good." Little Dakota Condor sat on a chair in the prop house with her legs pumping in a rhythm as a PA played with her dolls for her under her express supervision.

Nico tried to console Grady, "It's just until Tween Weekly backs off. And it doesn't have to be creepy, it's a betrothal. If Ryan asks you why you agreed, you simply tell him that in 11 years when Dakota is a woman you become a member of the Condor family and cement your place in show business history."

Grady said, "Then it sounds like I'm the male equivalent of a gold digger. I don't like this one bit! Plus Mr. Condor would flip. It's easier to say I was sucking up to Marshall and wanted to help him with that librarian friend of his. Forget about this."

Nico said, "Then at least ask, Tawni." Grady threw his hands up and ran out of the room. Nico shook his head and walked out after him.

* * *

Ryan Loughlin stepped out of the shadows with a camera crew as Grady Mitchell walked off the studio lot. "Grady Mitchell, shy funny man turned romantic sweetheart. When are we going to get the scoop, Grady? Or are you fair game for every eligible bachelorette in town?"

Grady stared into the camera like a deer illuminated by headlights. "Uh... I'm not prepared to answer any questions... uh... at this time." Grady then turned around and ran back inside the studio lot.

Ryan turned to his camera and said, "As we can all plainly see, Grady Mitchell isn't comfortable being in the public eye on this particular issue. We'll keep up with Grady Watch 2010. For Tween Weekly TV, I'm Ryan Loughlin."

* * *

Nico shook Grady awake, "Wake up, G."

Grady slowly awoke and said, "Hey, baby. Why'd you wake me up?"

Nico said, "Well, maybe it has something to do with you falling asleep in our dressing room and it being 7 pm. You wanna tell me about it?"

Grady sat up and said, "It's that darn Ryan Loughlin. I tried to leave the studio six times today, and he was there every time. I used every exit possible except hiring a car! He won't leave me alone!"

Nico said, "I think we just need to think harder. There's got to be a solution to this problem."

Grady said, "No, I feel like I'm going to crack. Marshall and Mr. Condor won't let me quit the show, and we can't talk to Ryan about our relationship. I don't see any alternatives."

Nico's eyes closed and he said, "I told you not to say it."

Grady stood up and hugged Nico. "Okay, then I'll find somewhere else to live. This way they can't camp outside the apartment and see us together when we think we're safe."

* * *

Tawni Hart looked Grady in the eyes and said, "Of course you can. Just don't make me any omelets for breakfast."

Grady blushed and ran over to hug her, "Oh, thanks, Tawni! You don't know how much this means to me!" She endured the extended show of affection and just patted his back.

* * *

"It is Day 4 of Grady Watch 2010 and we've seen the most startling development yet. Grady Mitchell has literally moved in with Tawni Hart, his costar on So Random! This leaves his well-known best friend, Nico Harris, alone at the apartment they used to share. Is Tawni perhaps the one taking an interest in the young comedian? The one he bought those roses for? If not, what does that girl think about her boyfriend's living arrangements?"

"The 'girl' doesn't like it one bit," Nico said while watching the news report on the prop house TV.

Tawni bounced into the room, "Well this girl likes it fine. I haven't had so much publicity and instant interview coverage since the day Mandy pulled out a chunk of my hair on camera by accident."

Nico said, "So you're not even the slightest bit concerned that all of Hollywood thinks you and Grady are dating?"

Tawni corrected, "Allegedly dating. And even if we dispel the rumor, they'll stay camped out trying to find out who he's going out with. It's a total win. Plus, once it comes out that we aren't dating, then I am the sweet, supportive friend helping Grady out in his time of need."

There was a snort sound and they turned their attention to the top of the funhouse slide. Zora said, "Manipulative girl is more like it. People stopped thinking you were sweet three years ago when you first hit stardom, Tawni."

Tawni shrugged as she sat down to admire her nails, "Whatever."

* * *

Chad held the car door open for Sonny as they prepared to go home and he saw Grady Mitchell running full tilt across the street. "Short stack, not that I'm super worried or anything, but Grady isn't on some sort of extreme exercise regimen right now is he?"

Sonny shook her head as she fastened her seat belt. She followed Chad with her eyes as he walked around the front of his convertible to get in. "Not that I'm aware of."

Chad said, "Ah, that's what I thought. Hold on." He started the car, and shifted into gear. He cleared the front door and turned right, the direction he had seen Grady headed in. It wasn't long before they pulled up alongside Grady running down the street, being followed by a camera crew, Ryan Loughlin, and an entire group of teenage girls.

Chad said, "Hey, Grady." Grady saw them and acknowledged them as best he could, but he was too out of breath to speak.

Chad asked, "Out for a jog?" Grady tried to shake his head in the negative.

Sonny hit Chad on the arm and said, "Pull over already." Chad smirked, pulled over to a quick stop. Grady literally fell into the back seat and Chad took off.

Sonny turned to face Grady as he got to a seated position and scrambled for a seat belt, "Are you okay, Grady? I had no idea this rumor things was so out of hand!"

Grady finally found wind to give himself words and responded, "Yeah, the girls showed up a day ago. If you could drop me off at Nico's apartment, I'd appreciate it. I don't think I can deal with the crowds around Tawni's place right now."

Chad said, "Aww, they grow up so fast," teasing Grady about his rabid girl problem.

Sonny smacked him again and said, "Zip it, Armadilldork."

Grady then got a bright idea, "Hey, wait, you have Chaz Milton Looper for all your dangerous stunts right?"

Chad nodded as he drove, "Yeah, although it almost cost me my relationship with milady here to abuse the power of a double."

Grady said, "I know just what to do now. I can't believe I forgot about him!"

Sonny asked, "Who?"

Grady said, "My double! Remember the actor with the east coast accent who tried out to play me in Chad's movie about himself last year? He looks just like me. If I can find him I can get him to defuse all of this chaos!"

Sonny said, "That's actually a great idea, Grady. We'll help you find him!"

Chad looked at Sonny and said, "We're gonna what?"

Sonny said, "It'll take less than thirty minutes, Chad. Head to my place. We can use my computer and internet there."

Chad said, "Okay," and altered course to Sonny's apartment building.

* * *

The connection was so clear everybody heard the fake Grady's response, "You want me to pretend to be you? Forget about it! It doesn't matter how many girls there are, I've got a stage play coming up. Best of luck to you, pal."

Grady hung up the phone and stared at Sonny. "What am I gonna do now?" he asked.

Chad said, "Seems to me, Grady, you need to own your press. The paparazzi can't hurt you if you only give them what you want to give them, if you make their cameras your mirrors, if you..."

Grady interrupted him and screamed, "I can't do all that!" He turned and ran out of the apartment slamming the door after him. Sonny got up to chase after him, but Chad touched her arm.

"Let him go, he's going to have to deal with it in his own way," he said, drawing her back towards him.

Sonny said, "I know I can't do anything for him, and every option has been tried, but it's just so unfair. Grady doesn't deserve all this, and it's straining his relationship with Nico."

Chad looked dumbfounded at Sonny, "I didn't think Nico was the sort of friend that's only happy when his pal has to center his life around him. Heck, even Tawni would be happy for him."

Sonny was unsure of what to make of those comments, but she figured that if Chad had somehow forgotten about the boys dating each other, she wasn't going to go stirring the pot. She had forgotten for just a little while, that he and Grady had fooled around months before she agreed to go out with him. Maybe he was more into Grady at the time than he let on, and now the only way he can cope with it all is to assume Grady really had a girlfriend.

Sonny said, "I guess you're right, Chad, but I know those two better than you do. What stresses out Grady stresses out Nico, and Grady is at his wits end right now."

* * *

Tawni stood at the window of her apartment looking at the crowd gathered below. She never thought that Grady was so popular, but if you put someone on TV for years that makes them a celebrity. Take a celebrity, add a dash of mystery and the lure of unattainability, and it makes for a volatile combination. Just at that moment she saw Grady down below. He was animatedly talking into the camera, waving his arms and practically yelling. "Oh no, he's lost it," she said as she raced for the door.

* * *

Grady fumed into Ryan Loughlin's microphone as the camera crew lit his front, "...so you think that's nice, huh? Well not many people like to live under a microscope and be hounded! Most people want the courtesy of space when they go out in public. Not only did I have to break off my relationship, I know I could never put another person through that kind of scrutiny again." Then he turned to the crowd in general and continued, "So for all you girls that are standing around here waiting to get a piece of my clothing, or a lock of my hair you might as well tear me to shreds, because I am done with relationships!"

Ryan couldn't even come up with a way to spin this so it looked like entertainment. He was almost ashamed of himself for driving the young actor to the brink. It wasn't the first time he'd been told off, nor was it the first time a celebrity had shown how human he was on Tween Weekly TV's camera feed, but it was the first time he'd ever made a sensitive person turn into a bundle of raw emotion like this. Most celebrities were A type personalities, they got mad, sure but they got mad in a predictable way. This was what happened when someone relatively normal, passive even, took the lid off their heart, and he wasn't sure he liked the outcome.

Grady then stood back and threw his arms wide. Not a single person moved, and the crowd had turned completely silent by the time Tawni had run up to the group. One of the girls in the back said, "I'm sorry, Grady. We love you." And that seemed to be the end of it. The girls dispersed and the camera crew packed it in. Ryan was too consumed with guilt to even finish the recording with his trademark tag line.

Tawni said, "Wow, what did you say?"

Grady said, "I just said what I felt. Can we go inside now?"

* * *

Ryan Loughlin ended Grady Watch 2010 with a sedate report, "Last night we had the good fortune to meet up with Grady Mitchell, and finally get some answers. He was pursuing a relationship, but his desire for a private love life conflicted with his celebrity status. When that put his date's mental well-being at risk, he stepped away. In perhaps one of the most noteworthy expressions of candor and selflessness, Grady Mitchell has sworn off relationships... for now. I'm Ryan Loughlin for Tween Weekly TV."

Nico looked at Grady and said, "I can't believe you told him what you did on camera."

Tawni chimed in, "I can't believe he didn't use any of the footage. Ryan's sleazy brand of journalism is usually all for naming that a celebrity melt down."

Grady said, "I dunno, I just couldn't deal with it anymore."

Sonny said, "Maybe what Grady said made him awaken to the truth of how hurtful what he did is. Just like those camera hounds and Princess Di."

Nico and Tawni said, "Sonny. Too Soon," in unison.

Sonny stood there in shock, as Grady stood and headed towards the back door of the prop house. Nico turned and ran towards him, catching him on the shoulder before he could get past the beginning of the corridor formed by the funhouse slide and the bar. "Hey, G. I guess this means we're back where we left off?"

Grady avoided looking at Nico, shuddered and said, "No, when I said I was done with relationships I meant it. I can't handle this right now."

Nico asked incredulously, "What? What do you mean?"

Grady said simply, "I'm breaking up with you."

Nico spun Grady around and said, "You're what?"

Grady's eyes were full of tears as he said, "I love you too much to watch you get drug through the dirt by the media. There's no avoiding camera crews, paparazzi, or even 12 year olds with camera phones. Since I can't guarantee who would see us together, we can't be seen together like that. I'm sorry, but there just isn't any other way to keep our friendship and our jobs."

Grady continued walking away and Nico stared after him. He told himself that it wasn't over, but even he felt like it had been building to this point for weeks. Just then he felt two short, thin arms wrap around his midsection in a hug. Nico looked down and then asked, "Zora?"

Zora Lancaster, the youngest member of the cast, and their oddest friend said, "It'll be alright. Someday."

* * *

Grady sat down in his dressing room and pulled out his cell phone. He speed dialed a familiar number and waited for it to pick up. "Hey." he answered the voice greeting him on the other side of the line.

"No, I'm not bringing Nico by for Thanksgiving. I'm sure his family has their own plans. I called to..." he paused to listen, "No that's what I called to tell you. We're not dating anymore." He paused and briefly listened again, "No, I broke it off because of all the pressure on our shoulders. We could no longer have anything like a private relationship. You had to have seen the TV reports lately."

He listened further and then said, "Look, mom. My life for the last week has been an utter he... uh... train wreck. Mr. Condor said he'd get rid of the show, or us, or both, if things turned out bad for the Studio."

He listened intently to his mother's words and responded, "I know. I tried every other option, I couldn't quit the show because Nico wouldn't let me, and as long as I didn't swear off dating the media wouldn't leave me alone."

After one last round of listening he said, "I love you too. I'll see you soon."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I realize that this is a bittersweet ending to the romantic saga, but while I'm not really done with every plot I put in here, this is a good place to go on hiatus in this story.**

 **As I've tried to stay as close to canon as I can, Grady and Nico can't be together at this stage. Whether I write chapter 8, which will focus more on Tawni and the others being her support circle, I will think about whether I'll take New Girl and its implications for this story. I have some ideas, but I don't know whether an entire chapter or two can fit around them.**


	8. Interlude

Interlude

This chapter takes place before the episode "Dakota's Revenge"

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters, or their world, and this isn't intended as a threat to that ownership.

* * *

Skyler DeVane walked into the home he shared with his family, stomped up the stairs and pushed open the door to his room. He flung himself onto the bed and tried to forget the day he had just suffered through. It had been relentless. Take after take after take. What made it worse was that for some reason Chad had blown a third of his lines. He thought he had heard the name Sonny half the time a line came out wrong and it just made him angry. He groaned loudly as he remembered the director telling the entire cast that they had to come in early tomorrow to make up for lost time in the shooting schedule.

With a growing headache that was set to become a migraine, he got angry when the doorbell rang. He grew more annoyed when nobody answered the door and a second ring was heard. By the time he heard a third ring, he was up and racing down the stairs. He felt like he was going to give whoever it was a piece of his mind, and woe to his little sister if it was her forgetting her keys again. He flung the door open and was about to scream out, 'What?' when he stopped dead in his tracks.

Grady Mitchell stood there, and grinned slightly at Skyler as he asked, "Skyler, do you mind if I come in?" The So Random! star was dressed in his usual style, with a button down short-sleeve over a t-shirt and wearing cargo pants.

Skyler stood back and waved his hand backwards to show Grady in. Grady walked inside, and Skyler shut the door behind him. "Um... not that I don't like that you came all the way here..., but why are you here?" he asked the husky, shorter actor.

"Well, I just went through a rough patch..." he started to explain. Skyler interrupted, "Yeah, you were being hounded by Tween Weekly. I thought you'd be outed for sure by week's end."

"Yeah, that's what it was like. I had this fear that my ex and I were going to be plastered all over the media, and not in a good way."

"Ex? So you were dating someone when I asked you out? Oh, I'm so sorry for barging in on you and your roommate like that," Skyler said. He sat down and frowned widely as he said, "I really put my foot in my mouth that time. God, I'm so stupid."

"I didn't think you were stupid. I've never been that great about telling people if I liked them as more than a friend. In fact, I've been downright oblivious most of the time, and a hopeless spaz the rest of the time," Grady offered as he sat down on a chair, nearby but still separate from the couch Skyler reclined on.

"Well, that's not important. What did you come over to talk to me about? I'm not that great at the 'dating game' myself," Skyler said.

Grady smiled shyly and said, "Okay, this is probably going to sound weird to you, but first I was in a buddies situation and I was having sex all the time. Then I found my ex, and we sort of fell into a strong relationship and I was still having sex all the time. Now that I've broken up with him, to protect both of our careers, I haven't been looking for love, but I also haven't had sex for almost a month."

Skyler was uncertain of what to make of this revelation. He had never taken Grady to be the insatiable type. Adorable, funny, self-conscious type yes. Insatiable no. "And...?" he asked.

"Well, for lack of a better phrase, I feel like a monk and I am not a practicing Catholic," Grady said.

Skyler blushed as he thought of the implications of that, "So you need my help to go find a guy here and there in the underground scene?"

"No, I am proposing that the two of us buddy up, like twice a month or something. Not so often that we feel obligated to start dating, because believe me I am not ready for that, but also not so infrequently that either of us feels our needs aren't being met," Grady said, with a glint in his eyes. The blonde leaned forward, his longish hair framing his face, as Skyler blushed a couple of shades brighter.

"There's only one problem with that offer, Grady," Skyler said.

Grady nodded, and pulled back into himself somewhat to hear what Skyler had to say, "Yeah? What's that?"

"I already have a huge crush on you, and if we have sex, it won't take me two times to fall for you. I'm already there," he admitted.

"Oh," was all Grady said in response. He blushed, his cheeks turning rosy as he sat back.

"If you don't believe me I could show you all of the Grady Mitchell memorabilia I have upstairs?" he asked.

"No, I believe you. I'm just shocked, unbelievably flattered, and disappointed because now I have to go try and find another buddy, or go buy a chastity belt," he quipped.

Skyler laughed out loud and said, "Just because I wish you were in a position to date me, doesn't mean I won't help you find what you're looking for." He began to stand as he finished, "I wouldn't want to be your rebound guy anyway."

Grady laughed and stood up, "Why is that? And wouldn't you get jealous if I make out with someone in front of you?"

"If I was your rebound, you'd dump me eventually. You only dumped your ex because of career reasons, it's not like you don't still love him," Skyler said. Grady nodded as they walked up the stairs. He followed Skyler to the bathroom as the other teen continued, "My only shot is if you feel like a relationship again, and you're still single at the time."

Skyler beckoned Grady inside and grabbed a container of hair gel. "And yes it'll be weird watching you make out in a night club, but it's better than fantasizing that you're sleeping with every anonymous face in West Hollywood, and not at least be able to make sure you're okay later," Skyler explained. Throughout this time, he applied the hair gel to Grady's hair, and by the time he was done, he got his hair to stand up and look absolutely nothing like a Grady Mitchell hairdo.

"Wow, thanks, Skyler. I'm glad I came over, even if we have to go to a nightclub instead," staring at himself in the mirror. He'd never thought of wearing a faux hawk or anything like it before, but he still liked what he saw, and he didn't look at all like his normal self.

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't mention it, or your name. If anybody doesn't know who you are, don't give them hints. Grady Mitchell is 'Straight'" he said, emphasizing with air quotes. "Oh, and leave that button down in the car."

* * *

Just as they were about to walk into the teen nightclub, Skyler stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and asked him, "So do you have a strong positional preference in bed? You're probably going to get asked that a lot in here."

Grady shook his head, "No, I'm pretty satisfied either way. I even feel that switching in the same night is fun too."

Skyler nodded, "Okay, that's good. It's too bad we couldn't color your hair, cause this is still risky. You know that right?"

Grady nodded and the butterflies in his stomach didn't exactly die down, they sort of slowed a little. "Let's just step inside before I lose my nerve." The two of them pushed into the night spot and were immediately assaulted by garish colored lighting, a dark atmosphere, and loud thumping music.

What they saw inside was a raucous scene, with young men and teenagers dancing close to each other on the dance floor, and people in small groups chatting at the intimate tables, or whispering to each other at the bar. There weren't any seats to be seen. They walked up to the bar and got the attention of the clerk.

"What'll you have, honey?" the middle-aged man asked them, and Grady was at a loss. Did you order a soda at a place like this? Were you expected to ask for alcohol even though nobody in here was old enough to have it sold to them? He just didn't know what to do.

"We'll take two sodas. I want a cola. What do you want, Gregory?" he asked, using the name they had come up with on the car ride over.

"Oh, yeah a cola would be nice," Grady responded. The bartender, although that was weird to say with no alcohol visible at all, prepared two glasses and pushed them across the counter top.

"That'll be four dollars, hun," he said. Skyler reached into his pocket and pulled out a five, passing the single bill to the bartender while smiling.

"Keep the change," he said as he withdrew his hand, and grabbed his soda.

Grady grabbed the remaining drink and said, "So, Scott. How does this work? I've never been particularly good at asking anybody out."

"Normally, I'd say go up to a guy and lay down a line, but in your case, just tell him what you think about his appearance. It's easier to tell someone they're cute than to try to make them laugh in the sort of way that means they will take you home," Skyler replied.

They made their way to a table near the bar, and Grady looked around the room. A broad shouldered gym aficionado winked at him as he scanned the room, and he blushed and quickly turned away. "Or, just stand there looking adorable. That might work too," Skyler said. It wasn't long before the tall, young man had walked up to the table.

"Hey, I haven't seen either of you in here before. Are you two together?" he asked, with a low voice.

Grady looked up and gave Skyler a look before turning hid attention back to the newcomer, shaking his head slightly, and replying, "No, we're just friends."

The man said, "My name's Brock. Who are you, cute stuff?" while staring deeply into Grady's eyes.

Grady blushed so hard you could see it in the harsh, chromatic lighting and said, "I'm Gra... Gregory. This here is Scott," he said gesturing towards Skyler who immediately offered Brock his hand. Brock shook it casually and returned his attentions to Grady.

"So, Gregory, are you as innocent as you appear, or are you secretly a wildcat underneath this shy facade?"

"Oh, god. Um... I'm a little experienced. Can't say I'm that wild," he replied. Skyler couldn't help but smirk at the response he gave. When Brock continued to stare at him, Grady began slurping down his drink at an alarming rate as the other male continued.

Brock said, "Either way is good with me. The things I want to do to you just can't be mentioned in public, Gregory." With that he leaned in and placed his left hand over Grady's right. Grady's eyes began to glaze over at the thought of a long make out session. One thought drew him out of the butterfly induced daydream, and he asked, "What about my friend Scott? I can't possibly leave him here alone like that."

To which Skyler turned to Brock and asked, "Will you have him back here before midnight?" To which Brock nodded. "And will you swear you'll treat him right?" he asked, to which Brock also nodded. He turned to Skyler and said, "Scott, ask anybody in this place. I'm an animal in bed, but I'm a gentleman too."

Skyler nodded and said, "His glass is empty. I'll go find out what people think of you while you attend to that." Brock nodded and walked to the bar, and Grady rounded on Skyler.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"Getting you what you wanted. Give me a few minutes, I need to go inquire about your would-be trick."

It took Skyler many minutes to return. Brock had placed a fresh cola in Grady's hands and resumed chatting him up long before Skyler came back, but when he did he had a smile on his face. Brock went off to his table briefly, and chatted with his friends before heading for the bathroom.

"Brock apparently has an apartment not too far from here, and despite his rough manner, can be as rough or as gentle as his lover's desire. And nobody's ever been hurt, except in the broken heart way. Go have fun," Skyler said.

Grady couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You're kidding?"

"Nope. Go back to his place and ride him like you're not getting any for a month after this. Cuddle if he'll let you, and meet me back here by midnight. Oh and take this," he said, handing Grady a handful of small foil packages.

"What are you, a walking pharmacy?"

"Never, ever, depend on your trick to have any. It's safer this way," he replied.

Grady smirked as he pocketed the condom and lube packages. Brock had just returned and he held out his left hand towards Grady. "So, do I pass muster?"

Grady looked down at the hand and back at Skyler and then back at Brock, making eye contact before placing his right hand in the older man's hand and smiling. "So, what were you hinting at?"

Brock drew him in and planted a passionate kiss on Grady's lips, embracing the side of his face. The surprise move began with Grady's eyes open wide in shock, but as Brock held him, he opened his mouth and closed his eyes to respond in kind. When they finally parted, Brock said, "I have some ideas. Come on. My place isn't far from here." The gym bunny dragged Grady along by the hand, and the shy blonde bounced after him out the door.

Skyler thought he heard the usual question of 'So have you ever bottomed before?' as the door began to shut and suddenly dancing sounded like a good idea as he was going to spend several hours waiting there in the club.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is what happens when I am having a hard time writing a chapter on my other series and get feedback in the same week. This two-parter is going to be much more drama filled, but hopefully the chapters afterwards go back to the standard format because the next chapter deals with the boys' relationship.**

 **I still don't know how much further the story should go, but I do have lose ends to tie and some ideas of where to go up through the end of Season 2. I just don't know if I want to write Sonny With A Chance Season 3. I'm already writing a fic that's an entire season of a TV show that doesn't exist, and writing 2 would probably break me. But in any case, please do review and let me know what you like and don't like. It does help with my inspiration process.**


	9. Changing Paces

This fanfic takes place before the episode "Dakota's Revenge"

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters, or their world, and this isn't intended as a threat to that ownership.

* * *

Grady sauntered into the Prop House with a smile plastered on his face, while whistling a happy tune. Tawni Hart was sitting at the table, checking her makeup and applying touch ups with her Coco Moco Coco, and eye liner.

She noticed Grady, and caught his mood, "Someone came home awfully late last night, and is still in good spirits at 10 a.m. in the morning."

Grady stopped and got an embarrassed look on his face as he replied, "Uh... I just had a good night. That's all."

"By yourself?" she inquired.

Grady stopped, looking guilty, and sat down on the couch. He quickly grabbed the pineapple pillow to clutch something as a distraction and squeaked out, "No..."

In a flash Tawni was sitting next to him, leaning in close and asking, "Who were you with, and who did you end up with?"

"None of your business, Tawni. I just had a good time, okay?" he sputtered out while avoiding eye contact.

She looked away, "Okay, well did I forget to mention that mom is liable to establish curfew hours unless you clue her in to your late night trysts?"

"Oh, man. Really?" he asked as he dropped the pillow in his lap and stared at Tawni, mouth hanging open.

"No, no really. But I had you, didn't I?" she said with a smirk.

"Tawni," he groaned. She sprung up and walked back to the table.

A shuffling sound was heard from behind the couch and Grady spun around just in time to hear, "Hey, G. So you had a good time? That's good." Grady's mood changed as he stood looking up into the sad, yet smiling face of Nico, his long time friend.

"Uh, well, you know... I mean, yes, but I didn't want to make a big deal out of anything..." he said.

Nico still looked sad as he smiled wider, and said, "No, it's cool. I've been going on dates too, quiet ones, but yeah, there you have it."

Grady turned and pointed his thumb towards the door, "Got to get to my dressing room, uh, it's great to see you. I'll see you both at rehearsal. Bye." Then he spun on his heel and was out the door before anybody could say anything further.

"You and I both know he didn't go on a date. Why are you twisting the knife? Nico, it's tearing him up inside that he can't be with you, but he's got boy libido problems. This isn't a good way to regain your close friendship, or your relationship," Tawni said, being more insightful than she normally allowed people to see.

Nico almost yelled as he turned on his co-star, "Because it hurts. The whole situation hurts, and to know he had sex last night hurts even more."

She gasped, "You haven't been dating anyone!" she accused.

"No."

"And you just lied to him."

"Yes."

"I stand by my original statement. That's a lousy way to get him back," she said.

Nico sighed, and said, "I know."

* * *

There was a knock on the door to the girl's dressing room and Sonny Monroe turned and said, "Come in."

The door swung open and Grady poked his head inside, "Mind if I come in, Sonny?"

She smiled and said, "Come in. Come in. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Grady came inside, closed the door behind him and walked over to the plush chair near the center of the room and sat down. "Uh... I think I screwed up big time last night."

Sonny turned, directed all of her attention to Grady and asked, "What did you do?"

"Well, first I went over to Skyler's house...," he said.

"Oh, Grady. Skyler DeVane? Please tell me you didn't start another studio romance?"

He shook his head vigorously, stopped and turned beet red and explained, "Well, I was going to ask him about something, but instead he took me out to a gay teen club in West Hollywood."

"Oh," she said in response.

"Yeah, and I didn't want to rub what I did in Nico's face but I think I just hurt him," he explained, saying everything without saying everything.

"Ew..." she replied, to which Grady nodded sadly.

Sonny looked confused and said, "Well, I don't know what to do about that."

Grady looked at her dumbfounded and asked with an incredulous look on his face, "I just gave you license to Sonny Up my life and you don't know what to do?"

Sonny said, "No, I don't know what to do. Nico still loves you. You still have strong feelings for him, even if your feelings have changed enough to allow you to find distractions. You're not going to take him back, and you just flaunted your willingness to go looking for distractions in his face, so you feel guilty."

Grady sighed, "That about sums it up, doesn't it?" he asked. He looked down at the floor, and slowly stood. "You really don't have any ideas?"

"Um, come out to the world and ask him to take you back?" she offered.

"You know I can't do that. I probably can't ever do that while we're teenagers working on a tween show at this studio. That's as taboo as you getting pregnant," he said.

Sonny gave him a sad smile, "Well, right now, that's all I've got."

Grady smiled and walked towards the door. He paused with his hand on the knob and turning back said, "Thanks, Sonny."

* * *

Marshall Pike stepped into his boss' office, "You asked to see me, Mr. Condor?" He walked up to the desk and stood there as the studio head swiveled his chair around and gave the So Random! producer his full attention.

"Marshall, what is this continued expense of the boys on your show still having separate dressing rooms? It's been a month, and the cleaning and catering bills keep piling up," he asked.

Marshall put his hands together and tried to keep from wringing them as he explained, "Well, you see, sir, they just had a breakup and it's hard enough to make them perform in the same skits together with anything like their old chemistry..."

Mr. Condor wasn't bending on the issue however and replied, "Then maybe they each shouldn't have dated their roommate who happens to be their best friend. Romance never lasts and this is the normal fallout from sleeping with coworkers."

"Sir, young love is hard to stifle... especially when you don't hear anything about it until after it's already too late," Marshall explained.

"Stop being wishy-washy about this. You are their boss. If they can't function in close quarters with one another and eat in the commissary or on their own dimes, then fire whichever one is less funny and hire a new cast member," he said, with an air of finality.

"Sir, it was your decision that they couldn't go public with their sexualities. I hardly think it's fair to fire one of them because they can't be exactly as they were before you dropped that on them."

Mr. Condor stood up and leaned forward, bracing himself on the large wooden desk. "This studio is in the business of making entertainment which makes money. So Random! is currently scraping by in the ratings because the audience can tell something is wrong." He paused and stood back up and turned to the side before continuing, "When you add the expense of personal dressing rooms for c-list members of my studio family and the attendant fees for pandering to their desire not to run into one another in the commissary we are rapidly approaching a level of consideration I don't even allow Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Marshall knew he had lost this round at the mention of the studio's biggest money maker, "Ah, well, when you put it that way, Mr. Condor..."

* * *

Nico walked into Marshall's office and said, "Hey, Marshall. You asked for me?" Then he grew silent when he saw the familiar view of Grady's blonde head peaking up from the right hand chair in front of the desk.

"Come in, Nico. Sit down next to Grady here," Marshall said.

"Marshall, I swear I didn't break anything this week!" Grady exclaimed.

Marshall nodded and said, "This isn't about your tendencies to mischief. In fact since you two broke up I haven't had to deal with any pranks whatsoever originating from my side of the lot."

"Then what is it about, Marshall?" Nico asked as he eased his way into the chair and steadfastly avoided looking at his long time best friend.

Marshall pointed at Nico's face and said, "That. That is what this meeting is about. You two have been walking around in a haze, avoiding one another at every turn, the show is suffering because it not hidden in your performances and you've been making prima donna level demands of the studio staff."

The two teens looked at each other and then back at Marshall. "Would you two kiss and make up already? Wait, that came out wrong, but if you two can't work together then your separation is going to get more permanent," Marshall said.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked.

"I mean I'll be forced to fire both of you and make both of you audition for your jobs back. Only there won't be two open positions."

"But that's not fair!" Grady blurted out.

"Life isn't fair, kid," Marshall said with nonchalance, and a hint of sadness. Grady looked crestfallen.

"And effective immediately you're going back to sharing a dressing room and paying for your own catering or eating in the commissary like everybody else."

"That's not gonna work, Marshall! We haven't gotten anything out of our systems," Nico exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't want to hurt Nico anymore. But I love my job. Please don't do this!" Grady chimed in.

"The only way this works is if you work your issues out now," Marshall stated. He then turned to Grady and said, "So, now, get out of my office and go pack. Grady, you're moving back into your old dressing room."

When both boys stared at him blankly, Marshall put a different tone in his voice, one that they had rarely heard before and said, "Do I have to lock you two in a room together? Move!"

The pair jumped up and hugged each other before realizing what they had just done and broke apart to run out of Marshall's office. As they ran down the hall, neither of them noticed Sonny peaking her head around the corner.

* * *

Grady walked into the dressing room he used to share with Nico and saw that 'his side of the room' was just as he had left it, empty of action figures, comics, posters or anything else that was currently in the box he was carrying in his arms. He moved to his chair and dropped the box onto the desk's surface.

This was it, he thought. He wasn't even sure that he wanted to unpack and make the place feel like his dressing room again. He was certain that he'd have to quit the show to keep Nico from going insane. He felt too guilty to do more than pretend he was happy with the way things were.

There was a sound and the door opened to reveal Nico stepping inside, cautiously. "Hey, G. I um... I wanted to welcome you back," he said. Nico walked halfway across the room and tried to smile at Grady. Both of them could tell it wasn't real.

The door opened one more time to Sonny walking in. "Hey, guys. I heard about what Marshall said." She walked over and handed Grady a large plastic vase.

"Um, thanks," he said in response.

"Oh, don't thank me. It's the least I can do," she said as she walked back to the door. "I heard everything that Marshall said, including the last bit, and wouldn't you know that Marshall has keys to the only door into this dressing room?" She smirked as she ran to close the door behind her and lock it. Both boys jumped up, and ran to the door only to find it already locked tight. Grady was pounding on the door as Nico, right beside him, called out for Sonny to unlock it.

"What are we going to do now?" Grady asked after exhausting himself with that flurry of activity, and receiving no give whatsoever from the door, or from Sonny. Nico pushed off from the door and said, "I don't know! This is so crazy."

Grady looked at Nico, almost like he wanted to comfort him and then looked away. "Hey, what about the vents?"

"No, we had them bolt those shut when we were scared of Zora peeping on us."

"Oh, yeah. Right," the blonde said as he walked back to his side of the room. "Why on Earth did she give me this vase though?"

"I don't know, Dolphin Boy, why do you think?" Nico said, with a hint of aggression.

"Oh... Ew..." he said.

"You might as well deposit that in the changing closet, the last thing I want to see right now is you exposed," Nico said with more than a hint of snark in his voice.

Grady started and practically dropped the vase as he stormed over to Nico, holding it with his left hand gripping the inside. "Hey, there's no call to be mean like that! I still think you're good looking even if we can't be together!" he exclaimed.

"Oh really? Why can't we be together? Because of stupid Tween Weekly, or because you weren't satisfied at home?" Nico asked with a tone of accusation.

"You practically broke up with me two weeks before I broke up with you! I wasn't frustrated with you, or our situation! At least my reasons were to protect you!" Grady hollered.

Nico pushed back, actually poking Grady in the chest, as they got too close to one another, "Then why are you out there letting strangers do whatever they want to your body less than a month after you broke up with me?"

Grady rolled his eyes and turned away, screaming out, "I have needs, Nico! I'm not a virgin anymore! It feels good once in a while to feel affection and desire. It was just sex! You've already moved on to dating people romantically!" He dropped the vase onto the floor, where it bounced and then rolled away, and walked over to his chair and fell onto it in one motion. Grady didn't look at Nico as he quietly added, "Knowing you it's some smoking hot girl you can be seen in public with too!"

"I lied."

Grady looked up and stared aghast at Nico, "You lied?"

"I'm not dating anybody," he admitted.

"You lied about dating someone... to me?" Grady asked again, completely floored at the statement.

"Yeah," Nico responded.

Grady turned his chair, and his body sitting on it, to face Nico, and put his hands together in his lap, palms up cupping nothing but air. "I don't know what to say to that," he finally said.

Nico flashed a wan smile and asked, "Say you forgive me for lying to you?"

Grady continued to face Nico, but avoided making eye contact. "I just can't figure out why you'd lie to me. We've never lied to each other, ever, as far back as when we were kids. Ever," he said voice on the verge of tears.

Nico tried to explain, but his voice rose again in volume, "It hurt me, a ton, okay? I didn't feel like suave, charming Nico Harris. I felt like broken, unloved Nico Harris, and I lashed out at you because of it." Nico stopped and looked away from Grady, as he couldn't stand to see him cry, and it was obvious he was about to cry. "I guess I wanted to make you feel even the least bit jealous because I was really jealous, and I wanted you to realize that you still love me."

Grady's voice caught on a sob as he explained, "Nico, I think I'll always love you. You were my first actual lover, the first person I shared a connection with that wasn't just physical."

Nico turned to look at him and asked, "So, we can stop playing this stupid game where we pretend not to love each other?"

Grady smiled, but it wasn't a real one, as he said, "I would have said we can be together when the media stops making a deal out of it, but now... this hurts Nico."

Nico became more frantic and started to walk across the room, "Don't say that, G. Babe, you know I didn't mean it."

Grady stood up and pointed at Nico as he spat out, "No, you did, or you wouldn't have done it." He turned to face Nico and stalked forward with tears streaming from his eyes, "I've spent the last month feeling guilty for pushing you away when I love you so much, because it's the only way I can protect you, protect our jobs. I feel like a heel every single time I see you. Then you lie to me, to hurt me, right when I'm starting to feel the slightest bit of good about my life. The slightest bit of confidence in myself."

Grady turned away from Nico and placed both fists on the desk, not exactly sure when he balled his hands into fists to begin with. "It's like I know you too well and I don't know you at all. Tawni was right when she said Hollywood guys are the worst dogs of all!" he screamed.

* * *

"So, has the screaming subsided?" Tawni asked as she walked up to the boys' dressing room. Sonny was sitting in a folding chair against the corridor wall.

"Yeah, they stopped yelling about an hour ago. I was just about to unlock the door, but thought maybe another half hour would be good," she said.

Tawni sighed and pointed out, "As loud as they got, I'm pretty sure the entire studio knows they were in a relationship now."

Sonny looked a little lost and said, "Yeah, they didn't scream this much last year when they were fighting about that stupid gaming chair."

It didn't take Tawni long to pat Sonny on the shoulder, "Well the stakes are higher, Sonny. You knew that when you dreamed up this scheme."

"True," she said, holding the sides of her head. "I guess one of my plans backfired again," she said.

The blonde co-star didn't say anything to that. "So, I guess we can expect the Mack Falls set to blow this up in the media, or at the very least tease us incessantly because we've got co-star love drama between our two guys," she said, changing the subject.

"I'll talk to Chad and make sure that doesn't happen," Sonny said.

"Good, he actually listens to you sometimes now that you're dating," Tawni said, then she made a face like she couldn't even believe she had just said that.

Sonny scoffed and said, "Well, yeah. It only took losing Celebrity First Mates for him to see that what I think is just as important as what he thinks or that our relationship wouldn't work."

* * *

Grady leaned into his best friend, which prompted Nico to say, "You know, man, I just want things to go back to how they used to be."

"Me too," Grady responded as he stared up at the ceiling.

He continued, "I mean, I miss you like nobody's business, and I want to be happy for you that you're getting some, but I just can't be because it's not with me."

"But if we start having sex again it'll just make things even more awkward between us. At least it's not right in your face, right?" Grady asked.

"Well, there is that, but I still feel jealous even knowing it happened," Nico admitted.

Grady turned as far as he could in an attempt to face his friend, "Nico, I can't take not having you in my life. You're my best friend, and the only person who has ever understood me and wanted to be with me. But I can't stand not holding your hand in public, or being able to hug or kiss you when I want to, or even being able to tell people I'm dating you without a media circus."

Nico immediately agreed, "Yeah, that was part of my problem too. It started when Skyler DeVane asked you out right in front of me. If he had known we were dating, he'd never have done that. It just spiraled into frustration at the whole secret relationship thing."

Grady settled back into his more comfortable position, "I don't think I can stand another secret relationship."

Nico asked, "Me either, so how can we get together without telling the world?"

"I told you before, I don't think we can do that right now. Mr. Condor will fire at least one of us," Grady said with a sigh.

Nico groaned, "I just know the marketing people who try to fix my image by getting some girl to date me to 'turn me off boys.'"

"Yeah, that's why it's so unfair. Like you want to be turned off of boys for good. I like what we had," Grady said.

Nico hugged him tighter, "Well, I would take it personally, because it'd be more like they are trying to turn me off of you. I don't have a string of boys that I want to be with. I want to be with you."

Grady blushed and replied, "Aww... Wait, does that mean you're not as attracted to guys as you thought you might be?"

"I don't know what it means, G. If it's a guy I just only want to be with you," Nico said.

"So, when we were having sex, like every other day, was it just because I was horny?" he asked, a hint of incredulity in his voice.

"Sort of. I mean there were times when you'd come out of the shower that I'd want to get up and rip away your towel and do unmentionable things to you, but you sort of initiated things most of the time," Nico responded.

"Oh."

"So how can we function like this?" he asked.

Grady thought for a moment and then said, "I'll make you a deal."

"What's the deal?" Nico asked.

Grady snuggled up to Nico and said, "I won't date anybody romantically without your approval, and I won't try to flaunt my sexcapades in front of you. You hold onto your affection for me and I for you, and you will be the only person I kiss and mean it. Meanwhile, you are free to be with anybody you want, man or woman, and if you fall in love with someone else, I'll let you go."

Nico was taken aback with shock, "Um... isn't that sort of like saying you'll be in love with me and me with you, but you're going to go around West Hollywood each weekend getting laid?"

"Well, it's sort of an open relationship. I don't want to start sleeping with you again until we can actually be together, but I don't want you to pine for me either," Grady said, trying to explain it better.

He tried another tack, "Think of it as we are together, but we are totally free to see other people, because there isn't a large chance those other people will get in the way of us being together."

"So I still get hugs, kisses and to cuddle with you, but no sex?" Nico asked.

"Well, I don't think we can handle sex right now if we're seeing other people, and I don't think we can wait until it's safe to really be with one another, so this is the compromise," Grady said.

"So... friends with non-sexual benefits then?"

"You're still the only guy that gets me, Nico. I'm not sure where I'm going to find another person who understands me, or will put up with my dorky weirdness. Skyler says he's got a crush on me, but he doesn't know me. Not really. If we can wait even three years, I'm sure things will be different enough we can just be together totally," Grady said, with a wistful look on his face.

"Who knows, maybe I'll be okay with sleeping with you, while you're sleeping with other guys?" Nico asked with a smile.

"Maybe, but let's actually take it slow this time," Grady replied.

The door clicked open, and the two of them looked over from where they were cuddling together on the big plush chair. Sonny poked her head in and looked at the pair of them, "Wow, I figured you'd get the fight out of your systems, I didn't figure you'd end up having hanky panky."

"No hanky panky, Sonny," Nico said as he released his arms from around Grady.

Grady pushed himself up and walked over to the door, and pulled it open, drawing Sonny into a hug. "Thank you for figuring out the only way we could resolve this. We still never learned to really talk about our feelings until now," he said.

He released her and she asked, "So you're best friends again?"

Grady nodded and said, "Best friends and a little more, but we're not dating again. Secret dating sucks."

Sonny smirked at that, "Yeah, secret dating does suck." She just stared, arms akimbo at the pair of them.

Nico jumped up and ran to the door, "Hey, this isn't the same as you and Chad!"

"Really, Nico? Really?" she said as she turned towards the door.

Grady said, "Okay, we weren't supportive of you dating Chad, so you snuck around and it wasn't fun."

"But, on the plus side, we know now and he's actually been less of a jerk, by like a little bit," Nico offered.

Sonny nodded and said, "Well, he sees you as people and not show rivals. He's bound to actually get to know you and not want to mistreat you anymore. It's normal."

"Still wish you hadn't outlawed everyone from calling you 'Babe' though," Grady said.

Sonny laughed as she replied, "He's got enough pet names for me, and you guys don't need that one." She opened the door and stepped out.

"Well, I've got a load of clothes to go get, so I'd better get back to it," Grady said. He put his hand on the door knob and attempted to turn it and nothing happened.

"Um..." then he realized the door was still locked and he pushed his body up against it and began pounding on the door, "Sonny! You didn't actually unlock the door! Sonny!"

Nico sighed.

* * *

"So they were dating all this time?" Chad Dylan Cooper asked.

Sonny nodded as she sat next to Chad on his dressing room couch, "Yeah, Grady and Nico had been together almost seven months, then they split up just recently."

Chad almost couldn't believe it, "So that fiasco last month with Ryan O'Laughlin was because he found out they were dating?"

"No it's because he found out Grady was dating someone. It was a narrow thing, but nobody found out Grady was dating a guy," she clarified.

With a smirk, Chad corrected her, "Well, except for half the studio today."

"Yeah, but that's today," Sonny said. She moved her hands along the outside of his arms where he hugged her.

"Well, you don't have to worry about comments from the Mack Falls crew. Mr. Condor sent around a memo earlier today stating that anybody responsible for career ending bad press about the private lives of anyone in the 'Condor Studios Family' would only be able to get work as a janitor in a prison after he found out who the guilty party was."

"I guess we haven't gotten that yet, but it's still a relief knowing you'll talk to them about calling them derogatory names. It's been hard enough for Grady before now."

"Hey, you're not the only show with dudes attracted to dudes working on it you know!" he stated.

Sonny got a little bit of an uncomfortable look on her face as she turned to face him directly, "Well, I did know, but I didn't want to force you to tell me or anything."

"Hey, Sonny. Love is love, and I've only ever been in love with you, but I get it. It doesn't matter who Stormy and Cloudy date just that they are in love," Chad said.

"Grady and Nico."

"What? Didn't I say Grady and Nico?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled, and Chad smirked.


	10. Learning How to Share

This fanfic takes place shortly before "Marshall with a Chance"

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters, or their world, and this isn't intended as a threat to that ownership.

* * *

Grady Mitchell stood in a bathroom looking in the mirror at a guy he felt he didn't know anymore. The image that met his eyes was of a pudgy, overweight man with pale Caucasian skin, standing there in nothing but his boxers, blond hair plastered to the side of his face with sweat, and blue eyes clouded with fatigue. "Gregory, come back to bed," wafted into the bathroom, and Grady sighed.

It had been two months since he had first adopted this alias and had joined the West Hollywood bar scene. He made it a point to hang around on some nights when he had nothing better to do, because even though he made connections relatively often, he still sometimes trudged back to his cast mate's home alone. Waiting till he got horny would only make things go worse. Gay guys could pick up on desperation just like girls. It was a phenomenon made worse when the guy asking was geeky, dorky or nerdy in any way.

He really didn't recognize "Gregory" staring back at him. He had put on a bunch of pounds, his face looked rounder, and he hadn't mentioned video games once to any of his dates, if you could call them that. He wasn't being himself, and he felt that the stress of pretending to be someone else was leading to his overall changes. Grady sighed silently once more and primped his ravaged hair back into a shape that didn't look like the face on TV and exited to the bedroom.

He walked back to the side of the bed, and stared into the eyes of the apartment owner, Gus, a fit brunet with fierce green eyes and a swimmer's build. Grady slipped into bed next to the young man who held up the covers for him and snuggled up close facing him. "Sorry. My head went off to spaceland," he said in order to explain his absence.

"That's quite alright, Gregory. What were you thinking about?" Gus asked.

Grady smiled and said, "Mainly about how a hot guy like you invited over a plain looking, overweight guy like me."

"You're anything but plain. You have got the cutest dimples ever, pretty eyes and a cute belly. Plus a great personality that makes me want to make you happy," he responded.

Grady smiled and Gus continued, "Also, I could tell you spent an hour on your hair but really wanted someone to mess it up for you," with a smirk. Grady gave a deep laugh and smiled.

"I am pretty happy right now, just..." Grady said, tapering off into nothingness and looking down at Gus' chest rather than maintain eye contact.

Gus looked at Grady and drew his face back up so their eyes could meet. "I know. I'm respecting your request for no strings, and even though I like that you wanted a second time with me, I get that you'll never be my boyfriend."

"I wish you'd give me the chance to get to really know you, but I get it. You can't be yourself in this situation, and you don't want to go on dinner dates so this is it."

Grady smiled and said, "You wouldn't really want that. I'm a dork and a prankster, I love video games and food, and people tell me I'm goofy too. That's not exactly boyfriend material for the average guy, and besides all that I'm emotionally taken."

Gus ran his hand through Grady's hair and said, "So what if you're a goofy, dorky guy? You still know how to please me. The things you did to me... plus you could be heavier and it wouldn't turn me off. The opposite in fact."

Grady looked at Gus in disbelief and asked, "You prefer chubby guys?"

Gus nodded and said, "Especially chubby guys that know what they're doing with their equipment. And as far as the love thing goes, I know."

Grady paused and stared Gus in the eyes and asked, "You know?"

"I do watch TV. You were really funny this week," Gus replied. The knowledge that his buddy knew his real identity was both terrifying and a relief.

"So what does this mean?" Grady asked, searching Gus' eyes and trying to pick out the hint of trouble.

"It means I get to be intimate with the cutest star I know, and you had a good time. For the record Grady, if you weren't in an open relationship with someone else I'd love to get to know you better, but I'm satisfied seeing you like this."

Grady smiled, assured that he had dodged the blackmail bullet. "Maybe we could become friends after all?" he asked.

"Does that mean I get to meet your cast mates? I'd like that," Gus said.

Grady thought about it and said, "For that I'd have to talk to my partner first. This whole sex with other people thing is still new for us... and I don't want him to feel jealous..." His voice tapered off into nothingness and Gus smiled and nodded. He leaned over and hugged Grady tightly before closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep. Grady attempted the same, and the camera panned up and faded to black.

* * *

Tawni Hart let Drake Butler push her chair in as she sat down and used it as an opportunity to look around the room. They were sitting down in a well appointed private dining room, with floor standing potted plants and elegant antique furnishings. She had only heard of the dining room at Don Giovanni's and had never been here before. Their waitress was an overweight woman with a healthy glow to her skin. She took their drinks and appetizer order without a memory aid, and disappeared immediately leaving the couple to their own devices.

"Oh, Drake, this is such a wonderful environment. Everything is so tasteful and intimate. You'd never guess it was a Sunday afternoon," she said.

Her date smirked at her from across the table, and said, "I'm glad you're impressed. You have to know the chef or the owner to reserve this room, and it just so happens that Tim and I worked with the owner when we were kids, right after he left opera and attempted to break into TV."

Tawni couldn't think of a reason anyone would choose to leave a spotlight as large as the opera stage, but she was here because the owner had so she didn't try to rationalize things. "Did you have a chance to catch the show this week?" she asked.

Drake nodded and said, "I never miss an episode. I'm dating the star."

She smiled and said, "I hope you laughed and didn't get embarrassed about the officious waiter sketch. Nico came up with the idea and I put the rest in."

"Why would I get upset? It was funny," he said while looking deeply into her eyes. Tawni was about to respond that not many people could laugh at themselves that easily when she paid attention to Drake's body language. He wasn't laughing like you would if someone had embarrassed you all evening long in a crowded restaurant and then presented you a check while pouring a beverage in your lap on purpose. He was very detached, and Tawni was sure he'd be more upset at seeing a private, and somewhat awkward moment on television.

She was about to say that she changed enough that most people wouldn't get it, when she realized Drake didn't get it either. "Drake, did you get amnesia after that night? There is no way you forgot our private joke."

"What? Oh, right. I recognized it I just laughed and let it go," he responded, but he was still detached.

Tawni inwardly sighed and got scared, she didn't let her mask drop and she continued to smile as she put her hand on top of his and intertwined their fingers. Tawni did her best to look longingly into his eyes and breathily asked, "Tim?"

Her date responded, "Yes, Tawni?" without a hint of guile and that confirmed her suspicions and broke her heart.

"How long have you been dating me while pretending to be your brother?" she asked and rapidly withdrew her hand.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," he said after only a moment's hesitation. He tried valiantly to save their charade, and that only made her feel stupider.

"I'm not an idiot and I can see that you're not Drake. Drop the scam, and at last tell me that you haven't slept with me, and don't lie for once," she said while staring daggers directly into his eyes.

Tim sighed and said, "I have been intimate with you, but it was only the one time."

"Well that explains how one guy can go from tiger to tender in a week's time," she replied and stood up. Her eyes watered and the heartbreak and disappointment she felt literally rolled down her cheeks.

"Tawni, don't go," he said while standing and holding his hand out towards her. "I'm the one who likes hanging out with you. I'm the twin who is falling in love," he fumbled around and managed to catch her hand as she turned.

"Forget it," she said as she snatched her hand away, "I don't know you, I know fake Drake! I can never trust you now. Even if you promised me I'd never see Drake again, I can't trust that he wouldn't sneak into bed one day and take the only thing he apparently wants from me."

"Since you share absolutely everything, you can share this with your brother too," she said as she spun back around and caught Tim by surprise with a slap that rocked him down to the table. She then ran out of the dining room and the restaurant immediately after.

* * *

Grady was sitting on the Hart's couch leaning back and thinking about his love life and life in general. It was a stroke of luck that Tawni's mom was on a skii trip and left the two of them there alone. She had only told them both not to bring any men home or she would kick them out, and the she was gone. He was starting to enjoy this arrangement and reached for the TV remote when the door burst open and Tawni ran through the room, makeup a mess and upset. She entered her room and slammed the door shut behind her, causing Grady to jump up. He ran to the front door and closed it, and then ran to Tawni's bedroom and knocked.

"Tawni, can I come in? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Men are dogs!" she screamed through the door, and Grady decided to chance having stuff thrown at his head. He tried the knob, and finding it unlocked he said, "I'm coming in!" and then opened the door and slid into the room. Tawni's dog worked its way into the room between Grady's legs and ran right up to her owner to be picked up and snuggled.

Grady had never been in her room before, and had averted his eyes from the explosion of pink fluffiness every time he had walked past. Aside from the large vanity desk with the superstar lighted mirror, it looked like what he expected to see in any young girl's room. There were pillows and stuffed animals everywhere, and Tawni sat on the bed, snow white terrier under her chin and stared at him.

"What happened?" he asked as he approached the bed and sat down.

"I found out that I wasn't dating one Butler twin, I was dating both of them at the same time!" she said.

It took Grady long moments to process what that meant. He had heard rumors that they weren't squeaky clean, but he hadn't heard this. "So you were out with Drake and he forgot something important?" he ventured.

Tawni nodded and burst into tears again. She looked so pitiful that Grady slid over and wrapped his arms around her. He silently fumed, and got angrier as Tawni cried more in his arms. Then he heard the door open and suddenly wondered if he should step away from Tawni long enough to see who it was, or just stay where he was and call out. The choice became moot as he heard a familiar voice call out, "Tawni, I got your 'Code 911' text. Can I come in?"

Grady said, "Come in, Sonny!" and he separated from Tawni as Sonny entered. He was inwardly thankful for the other girl's presence. He didn't know anything about consoling the heartbroken, and as Sonny slid in to give her a hug he stood and slipped out of the room. Grady decided to make them some hot chocolate and then see if Nico would have him over.

* * *

Nico Harris laughed next to Grady, who had his arm wrapped around his shoulder, while Nico let his leg rest on top of Grady's as they sat entwined together on the couch. The movie they were watching was pretty hilarious, so it eased the mood that Grady had brought over with him.

"I'm glad you came over, G. I miss you," he said.

Grady looked at him and said, "We played gamestation all night on Wednesday."

"I mean as in a date night," the slender teen explained.

Grady gave Nico an amazed look and smiled. "Oh," he responded, "Well, we can do this more often too."

Nico nodded and then they both laughed at the events on the TV screen. "So, is Tawni gonna be okay? These guys played with her emotions pretty badly, right?"

"Yeah. I felt so bad I didn't even feel like reminding her that I had warned her about them months ago."

Nico sighed, disentangled himself from Grady and reached forward to pause the movie, "Is there any plan to get back at these two jerks?"

Grady put his hands in his lap and shrugged, "I haven't heard anything from Sonny. Probably though if I know Tawni."

"Well, if you find out any details you'll let me know ASAP, right? Nobody gets to do something that bad to one of us," Nico said, and Grady smiled and nodded to let him know that he agreed. Nico began to reach for the remote and Grady cleared his throat.

"Um, I've been thinking about what you said."

"About what?" Nico responded.

Grady smiled and leaned up against his love, "When we started this relationship anew, you said you wanted to be intimate."

Nico nodded and said, "Yes, and you said you wanted to take it slow."

"I came to a realization, so I stopped letting guys enter me a month ago," Grady explained.

Nico gave him a puzzled expression, "But, Babe, I thought you preferred being on the receiving end."

Grady nodded vigorously, "I do, but I realized that I'd enjoy that with you so much more, so when we're ready to be with each other again, you're the only guy that can have me like that."

"So you think we'll be mature enough to try intimacy again soon?" Nico asked.

Grady tilted his head to the left and shook it, shrugging. "It might be months, or even a year. I don't know. If Mr. Condor changed his mind I'd hold your hand in public tomorrow."

Nico said, "It's nice of you to sacrifice that, for me, for us, and the gesture means a lot to me, but you're a guy with healthy appetites and the whole reason you went out clubbing in the first place is because you have itches to scratch. Don't make yourself miserable for my sake, okay?"

"It's not just for you," he said, and reaching for Nico's chin drew his mouth into a passionate kiss. They stayed that way for long minutes, only separating by inches and gasping for air as they did so.

"G..." Nico began, and Grady disentangled himself, jumped up and covered his crotch. "Yeah, me too. I guess I should call Chad and get a ride home... before I jump you and things get heavy again."

Nico stood up, and wrapped his arms around Grady in an affectionate hug, then he gave him a chaste kiss and said, "Good night, Babe."

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper pulled up in his convertible, turning his gaze to Grady sitting on a bench by the apartment he used to share with his best friend. "Hey, Cloudy. You called for a taxi?"

Grady walked over saying, "Ha ha," and hopped over the door into the passenger seat.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" Chad yelled, chastising the fellow actor.

Grady smiled softly and withdrew slightly before saying, "I just always wanted to."

Chat looked him up and down with indignation, "Well don't want to ever again, or you'll be walking everywhere the rest of your life."

Grady didn't rise to the bait and just said, "Thanks for picking me up, Chad. The last bus ran over an hour ago," as the car took off from the curb.

"Whatever. I'm surprised you don't own a car, even a broken down, busted looking one. And it's not so much that I'm picking you up, I'm picking milady up, and she just happens to be where you live," Chad replied.

Grady shrugged, "I guess it was just one more thing I didn't do like a regular eighteen-year old."

"I'll say, most guys do not go from living with their best friend to living with one of the hottest girls in Hollywood," Chad said.

Grady looked over at him, paused for a few moments and then explained, "I meant owning a car."

"Oh."

They drove on in silence for a few minutes more before Chad said, "So you and Nico were dating and now you're not."

Grady furrowed his brow, as he had been dreading this turn of conversation for over half a year, actively for two months since the breakup. "It's complicated and I don't want to talk about it," he finally responded.

"Well, you're also hanging out with Skyler a lot these days, and you better not just be doing that to get into his pants," Chad said, in a show of solidarity for his cast mate that shocked Grady. It also wasn't at all the direction Grady expected the conversation to go.

"No, no, no. Skyler and I are just friends," he said.

Chad looked right briefly and caught his passenger's eye, "Are you sure? He's got a healthy admiration for you, for some unknown reason, so it'd be easy to take advantage of him and I won't have that."

Grady sighed and said, "Yes, I'm sure. Chad, I know that Skyler had a crush on me, but he's started to move past that. He's a nice guy to hang out with, one of the only ones I can go out to a gay club with, and I would never lead him on."

Chad drove on and then said, "Well, that's too bad. Skyler's a good guy."

It wasn't more than a few blocks more before Chad drove the conversation off on a new tangent, "Now that that's out of the way, how is Tawni? I heard she dumped Drake Butler? She had to have a good reason. The Butler Twins are almost as handsome, charming and talented as yours truly."

"Yeah, she dumped him, and I don't think she's doing that well," Grady said. He didn't want to tell Chad her secret shame just like that, but he was certain she was angry, hurt, and sad all at once, and was nowhere near the confident Tawni Hart he knew.

"Well, let her know she's better off without him, unless it was true love and he screwed up somehow, in which case you should let her know it was bound to happen and she's lucky she found out now," Chad said as he began to slow the car.

Grady replied, "I'll let her know."

Chad pulled the car up to the curb and said, "Okay, here you are, my good sir. Now if you wouldn't mind letting Sonny know I'm here as well?"

Grady nodded as he began to push up in an attempt to climb over the door, more to tweak Chad's nose, and it worked. Chad said, "Ah, ah, ah. Open the door like a trained monkey, you monkey!" Grady smirked and sat back down to pop open the car door and get out.

"Thanks again, Chad," Grady said as he hopped out. He heard a muttered dismissal and headed into the apartment building.

* * *

Sonny walked into the prop house and found Grady sitting on the couch with a pad of paper instead of a game controller in his hands for once. She smiled and sat down in the chair facing the door and asked, "Have you got any good ideas for a sketch?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking about doing the Real Princesses of New Jersey where Cindy can't reach Mirror Mirror," he pointed to himself and flashed her a smile as he nodded his head, closed his eyes and continued, "Me naturally," as he adopted the expression Sonny liked to call 'Cocky Grady'.

"And then Cindy gets the other princesses together and they go looking for him, only to find him in a mirror in the tanning parlor getting his tone. And since they are already there, they fight over who gets to use the bed first," he concluded.

Sonny leaned back, "Well, it's certainly creative," she said as she smiled at her friend.

"Tawni was much calmer when I got home, but I figure even two hours of crying would have done that. Is she alright?" he asked Sonny.

The brunette looked at Grady and seemed unwilling to say too much, but she nodded and said, "I think she's working through the betrayal factor. It hurts. I should know, and Chad didn't technically cheat on me or anything, he just skipped out on activities."

Grady nodded, "I hope she feels like her normal self soon."

Then Tawni walked into the prop house wearing her pink sweatsuit, hair perfect, makeup done, and looking like her normal self. She nodded at her cast mates and walked to the bar to sit down. The pair of them stared after her as she paraded through the space.

"You look great, Tawni," Grady said, unable to put his real questions into words.

Tawni just smiled, tilted her head to the side and said, "Of course I do. So, what are you working on over there?"

Sonny looked over and adopted her Snowy accent while saying, "Grady's taking Real Princesses of New Jersey out of the living room and into the tanning salon."

Tawni responded immediately as Cindy, "Oh really? Mirror Mirror on the Wall, who's the tannest of us all?"

"Hey, that'd be me. You're disturbing my me time over here," he said with his thick jersey accent, causing the girls to crack up.

Nico walked in followed shortly by Marshall. Their producer walked right to the other side of the room and told Tawni, "It's done."

"Good."

Nico and Grady looked at each other and Sonny looked at Tawni, "What's done?" she asked.

"Tim and Drake Butler auditioned for a buddy action movie and got through a ton of callbacks. They told me about it three weeks ago, which was the last time I thought I saw Tim," she said.

Marshall spread his hands as he began to emote and picked up the story, "And my good friend is the director. He'll tell them that they got the part, and he'll put them through the paces, running generic stunts, which they will do all by themselves."

"It's in the contract they'll sign," said Tawni.

Marshall nodded, and continued, "Yeah, the contract. So he'll keep them occupied for a week, maybe two and then fire them. He told me that he intends to have them up and at makeup at four in the morning, and filming till nine each night."

Tawni smiled, and said, "Yes, they'll go through hell in the wilderness near Hollywood, and go home exhausted every night. Then the director will hire his actual choices for the roles and get on with the movie."

Marshall said, "He was so incensed when he heard what that pair did to Tawni he improved on Tawni's idea and said he'd bank roll the crew being there, so they don't have to volunteer to do it all for free. I got Mr. Condor to spend a little cash and pay the studio back for their other expenses."

Tawni looked at Marshall and said, "Wow, remind me to thank Mr. Condor the next time I see him. For now though, thank you so much Marshall."

The other kids were speechless, and Marshall went on to say, "Nothing is too good for one of my kids. You mess with So Random!, you get made out to be a fool." Then he turned and began to walk out, "I liked that Real Princesses sketch idea you were tossing back and forth. Those characters are comedy gold."

Nico just stared at Tawni as she began to work on her nails, and Grady leaned over, "Hey, Nico?"

"Yeah, G?"

"Remind me never to hurt Tawni," he said.

"Deal."

* * *

"Hey," Nico said as he sat down in the commissary across from Grady. Grady looked up from his plate of vegetables, waved and assumed a slightly dopey grin.

"Hey, Nico."

Nico asked him, "What are you doing? There are perfectly good burgers over there today."

"Dieting. I bet Tawni I could eat whatever she or Sonny ate for the next four days, and if I win, she has to come hang out with me for a whole day," he said.

"That's a strange bet, G. Why didn't you bet her something you like to do, or have a competition?" his companion asked.

Grady shrugged, "I need to eat better, and this is a way to motivate me to do that?"

Nico asked, "So if you win?"

Grady beamed and said, "Wizcon 2010."

Nico grimaced, and drew breath on through his teeth, "Are you trying to break her with the nerd overload?"

"Come on! You're gonna be out of town that week anyway. I do have other friends to ask, but I want to spend time with one of my good friends there," Grady whined.

His friend held up his hands and quickly replied, "Okay, okay, I get it." He looked away for a second and then back, "Have you met any friends cool enough to hang out with from your night time escapades?"

Grady blushed slightly and nodded, "I've been meaning to find a good way to ask, but one of my buddies wants to hang out more, and meet the cast."

"And by buddy, you mean one of the guys you don't spend a lot of time watching football with?" Nico asked with a concerned expression.

Grady nodded, still looking at his partner expectantly.

"And you don't mean someone who works here in the studio?" Nico asked to which Grady nodded again.

Nico shrugged and smiled wanly, "Well I can't say I'm overjoyed but I'm kind of curious myself and I don't want to be the person saying you can't be friends with someone."

Grady grinned ear to ear and said, "I can't wait to tell Gus, he'll flip."

"There is something else," Nico said. Grady looked on silently, waiting for Nico to continue.

Nico fidgeted with his fingers and stated, "G, I've been thinking about this for a week now, and I want you to move back in."

The statement floored Grady. He wasn't expecting this request, and the amount of time he had to process it seemed short. "Nico, I don't know what to say. I had been thinking of moving out of the Harts' place, but the last time I came over we almost had an incident."

"Incident, schmincident, I'd have enjoyed it, and you would have too. Say yes," Nico implored him.

Grady smiled and said, "I really want my own place though. Your apartment still feels like home, but I feel guilty not having a place people can visit me, and we still need space. Part of the problem before was that we were living together and working together and loving together. Most people can manage 2 but not 3 of those things, Nico."

"I guess you're right. In that case, I'll be the first gentleman who gets to call on you," Nico said with a smile.

Grady smiled back and the expression stayed plastered on his face long after Nico excused himself and left the commissary. It only faded when he looked back down at his plate and sighed, reaching for a carrot sliver.


End file.
